Versus
by LouNah-VII
Summary: Gotham City, le fief de Batman. La corruption s'est infiltrée jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères de la ville. Les petites gens sont mêlées aux nombreuses attaques et affrontements de macabres célébrités. C'est dans cette ville pourrie que va naître l'aventure du Prince du crime et du futur Épouvantail. Rien d'explicite pour le moment, mais Rating M en prévision. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapitre I : Demi-tour en enfer

_L'univers Batman de DC ne m'appartient évidement pas. J'y apporte cependant mon tout petit grain de folie, et espère qu'il ne détonnera pas trop dans cet univers._

_Je ne demanderai aucune indulgence, je suis ouverte à la critique, mais aussi aux compliments. Cher Visiteur n'aie pas peur d'être franc._

_Pour l'inspiration Merci à : __l'épouvantable épouvantail__ de STUPEFLIP, __Devil's Night__ de Motionless In White, __The Monster __de EMINEM, __Perfect Life__ de Red et __Yes We Die__ de Dagoba._

_Bonne lecture. Et pourvue qu'elle soit bonne !_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Demi-tour en enfer._

Enfant, le petit Jonathan Crane était molesté par son père, sans cesse. Qu'il soit ivre ou non. Seule sa mère avait su être douce avec ce frêle enfant, mais elle s'en était allé.

Jonathan n'en su jamais la raison, mais surtout, il ne sut jamais pourquoi elle l'avait laissé à son infâme géniteur.

Abandonné.

Un énorme traumatisme pour l'enfant qu'il était.

Malgré sa situation familiale, il avait toujours été bon élève, s'attirant ainsi le courroux des autres enfants, qui l'humilièrent une bonne partie de sa scolarité. Un véritable enfer. Enfant se fut "le rat de bibliothèque", et "le binoclard", du fait de ses notes et de ses petites lunettes rondes aux verres épais. Et adolescent, il eut droit au surnom "d'épouvantail", à cause de ses cheveux brun en bataille et fourchue, de sa tête toujours baissée et de son physique dégingandé. Ses lunettes avaient un verre brisé, vestige d'une humiliation en règle au lycée un soir après les cours. Ses vêtements ne l'aidaient pas non plus à s'intégrer, ils étaient usés, délavés, tachés et toujours dans les mêmes teintes brunes, rouge et noir. Il obtenu cependant son diplôme de fin d'année, presque Major de sa promotion, presque ? Le jeune Jonathan n'était pas très doué en sport, ce qui le pénalisa.

Puis il s'affranchit de l'autorité de son père chercha un petit boulot en laboratoire, un petit appartement et entra à l'université de Sciences et de médecine de Gotham City. Il choisit un cursus en Biochimie avec des cours annexes en psychologie. Le jeune adolescent introverti et négligé avait beaucoup appris et changé durant ses deux premières années à l'université. Il avait regagné confiance en lui. Il était toujours aussi maigre, mais avait grandi, atteignant facilement le mètre quatre-vingts. Il avait un peu rafraîchit sa coupe de cheveux, ils étaient plus courts, moins ternes et souvent coiffés, il avait aussi changé de lunettes préférant un modèle plus moderne aux courbes rectangulaire et opté pour une garde-robe plus mature, pour l'adulte qu'il devenait, pantalons droits, chemises, cardigan et blaser. Gardant tout de même les teintes brunes, bordeaux, et ajoutant de légères touches de gris et de vert foncé.

Il s'était plongé corps est âme dans ses études, en psychologie, il se découvrit un intérêt tout particulier pour la peur. Aussi souvent intervenait-il en classe pour questionner les professeurs sur les différentes manifestations de la peur chez un sujet. Mais souvent, les enseignants lui répondaient que la peur n'était qu'un symptôme et pouvait être traitée. Réponses qui ne lui apportaient jamais grande satisfaction. Jonathan Crane passa donc les cinq années suivantes à étudier la biochimie et la psychologie, tout en étudiant de son côté la peur et ses différentes manifestations. Publiant une thèse sur ces dernières.

À la fin de ses études, il était connu de tous comme étant un grand spécialiste des phobies, aussi décida-t-il de les enseigner, en espérant instruire de jeunes gens curieux comme il l'avait été à son arrivé dans l'établissement. En cinq ans le nouvellement professeur Crane n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il était devenu un homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'année. Son visage était fin, avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance depuis bien longtemps et était souvent lisse de toute expression, mais avait tout de même quelque chose de séduisant ; ses cheveux bruns tombaient en de nombreuses mèches autour de son visage, les plus longues arrivant à ses oreilles et dissimulaient ses yeux acier qui balayaient souvent la salle ou se tenaient ses étudiants, d'un regard sévère qui imposait le silence et l'attention pour uniques règles.

Ses premières années en tant que professeur furent plutôt calme, une poignée d'élèves s'intéressait à sa discipline, ses classes se résumaient souvent à une petite dizaine d'étudiants plus ou moins intéressés qui abandonnaient sa matière les années suivantes.

Mais gagnant en notoriété ses classes devinrent rapidement plus fréquentées, et certains jeunes gens suivaient ses cours jusqu'à la fin de leurs études.

Un jour, une élève vint s'adresser au professeur Crane à la fin de son dernier cours.

"- Pardonnez-moi professeur, vos cours son très intéressant, mais je ne parviens pas à toujours saisir vos explications. Dit une jeune fille au physique plus que banal, les joues cramoisie par la gêne de s'adresser au jeune professeur pour la première fois.

-Rappelez-moi votre nom Mademoiselle. Dit Jonathan faignant d'être mal à l'aise de son oubli. Il interagissait rarement avec ses élèves, ils étaient souvent trop occupés à être pétrifiés par sa présence dans une salle ou un couloir. Mais consentait souvent à donner quelques conseils aux élèves qui travaillaient dur.

-Merry Tyler.

-Bien alors Mademoiselle Tyler passez me voir demain matin dans mon bureau, si votre emploi de temps vous le permet. Je tacherai de vous expliquer plus clairement ce que vous n'avez pas saisi. Dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Merci professeur, je pense pouvoir me libérer. Bonne fin d'après-midi Monsieur." Puis elle sortit d'un pas dansant de la salle.

Crane finit de ranger ses affaires, puis se rendit jusqu'à son bureau dans lequel il avait installé un minuscule laboratoire pour ses expérimentations.

Il se replongea dans ces recherches, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la jeune Merry Tyler qui lui rendrait visite le lendemain. Il passa la nuit à peaufiner son projet.

Un rythme répétitif sortit Jonathan du sommeil, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avachi sur les notes présentes sur son bureau et tenta d'identifier le bruit qui l'avait réveillé. On frappait à la porte de son bureau. Son bureau ? Était-on déja le matin ? Il se releva d'un bon faisant craquer toutes ses vertèbres dans ce mouvement, tout en tentant de lisser sa chemise froissée et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

-"Entrez ! Dit-il d'une voix forte, replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Bonjour professeur. Dit la jeune Merry un timide sourire aux lèvres, le haut du corps passé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Entrez, fermez la porte, Café ?

-Non merci.

-Bien. Répondit-il en se servant un grand mug de café, tout en pestant intérieurement contre l'étudiante pour son refus. Asseyez-vous, l'invita-t-il en baillant discrètement et se trainant péniblement jusqu'à son fauteuil.

-Professeur, j'ai l'impression de vous déranger, je peux revenir un autre jour si vous le souhaitez.

-Non, restez, j'ai juste veillé tard, sur un projet personnel. Répondit-il légèrement paniqué à l'idée que son potentiel cobaye s'envole. Bien alors dites-moi, quel sujet n'aviez-vous pas saisi hier

-Et Bien...Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi la peur nous empêche de penser. Pourquoi elle nous fait réagir différemment."

Le professeur lui expliqua plus simplement son cours de la veille les mains sous le bureau, la jeune étudiante était incapable de voir ce qu'il faisait en même temps qu'il poursuivait ses explications.

-"Merry quelle est votre plus grande peur ? Demanda Jonathan de but en blanc.

-Je ne sais pas. Rit-elle gênée par le regard perçant du professeur.

-Bien. Dit-il calmement, puis aussi vif que l'éclaire, il planta une seringue remplie d'un liquide orangé dans l'avant-bras de la jeune fille. Nous devrions bientôt le savoir."

Un sourie malicieux accroché aux lèvres Jonathan Crane se délectait des réactions de son étudiante, les yeux de cette dernière avaient roulés dans ses orbites, après quoi elle se mit à divaguer à propos de vers grouillant sur et sous sa peau, elle ne cessait de gratter chaque centimètre de peau accessible à en saigner.

-"Acarophobie, on dirait, intéressant" Dit pensivement le professeur en prenant des notes.

La jeune fille poussa un hurlement déchirant.

Sans attendre une professeure entra en trombe dans le bureau de Crane, demandant paniquée ce qu'il se passait, Crane expliqua faussement inquiet que l'étudiante s'était mise à hurler sans prévenir alors qu'il lui expliquait son cours de la veille.

L'élève fut transportée aux urgences du Gotham General, non loin, où sa paranoïa s'arrêta au bout de 24 heures. Elle devint amnésique et ne remettrait sans doute jamais les pieds à l'université. Plutôt pas mal pour une première expérience sur un cobaye humain, ses réactions étaient intéressantes à observer, bien plus que celles de simples rongeurs. Personne ne penserait à le soupçonner.

Mais ça s'était avant qu'il ne réitère l'expérience en classe, avec une version de la toxine qui se propage dans l'air. Lui avait prévu un masque à gaz, pas ses imbéciles d'élève. L'un d'eux mourut littéralement de peur. Le doyen de l'université fit ouvrir une enquête, Crane fut accuser d'avoir propagé ces toxines hallucinogène et psychotropes, puisqu'on en retrouva des échantillons dans son bureau. Il fut arrêté, interrogé et renvoyé de l'université. Il parvint cependant à s'échapper du commissariat, grâce à une capsule de gaz qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa montre et avait fais exploser lorsqu'on avait commencé à lui retirer ses effets personnels.

Alors en ce glacial et pluvieux soir d'octobre Jonathan déambulait dans les bas-fonds de Gotham ; les Narrows, seul endroit où la police ne viendrait jamais le chercher, lui même recherchant un refuge où on le comprendrait lui et l'importance de ses découvertes et expériences sur la peur.

Il nota alors la présence d'un pub particulièrement miteux, et s'avança jusqu'à la porte, sans aucune hésitation il la franchit et pénétra dans l'espace saturé de fumée et de personnages peu fréquentables. Tout le gratin de la haute criminalité de Gotham était là. C'est alors qu'il le vit, élégamment vêtu de violet.

Le Prince du Crime, l'homme qui semblait n'avoir peur de rien.

Le Joker.

* * *

_Recommandations ? Lapidation ? Faites-vous plaisir, la fenêtre de Review est là pour ça à mon sens._

_Ici Jonathan Crane/L'épouvantail n'est pas inspiré de l'apparence de l'acteur Cillian Murphy dans la trilogie de Nolan, disons qu'il y a un mixe des diverses apparences qu'il a pu avoir, en plus de celle que j'ai choisi de me représenter._

_Dans les deux premiers Chapitre, j'ai choisi de traiter le Background des personnages, ne soyez donc pas surpris par le changement de rythme. Sept à dix chapitres sont prévus pour cette fiction._

_A bientôt._


	2. Chapitre II : Bienvenue sur terre !

_L'univers Batman de DC ne m'appartient évidement pas. Le reste si._

_Merci à __Immaculate Misconception __de Motionless In White, __The Fight Song __de Marilyn Manson, __Bodies__ de Drowning Pool et __Away From Extinction__ et __Evolution__ de Arkasia_

_Bon voyage._

* * *

_Chapitre II : Bienvenue sur terre !_

À une table en bois pourri était assis un monstre, comme disaient les autres, un monstre d'intelligence et de cruauté, drapé de violet de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux verts impeccablement plaqués en arrière semblaient luisant sous l'éclairage hasardeux du pub dans lequel il avait décidé de passer la soirée. Ici les gens ne s'enfuyaient pas complètement paniqué à la vue de son trois pièces en queue de pie violet, de son visage défiguré par ce sourire quasi-permanent et la crosse de son revolver dépassant d'une des ses poches. Ici, il n'était pas le seul malfrat, d'ailleurs de là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir le Pingouin, un énorme cigare entre les lèvres, une bonne bouteille de whisky devant lui, une belle blonde sur la cuisse gauche et une belle femme à la peau brune sur l'autre. Il se fit la réflexion que si Double-face avait été là, il aurait bavassé pendant de longues minutes sur le contraste et la dualité qu'il existait entre les deux femmes. Mais heureusement, il ne semblait pas présent ce soir, ou peut être mettait-il à rude épreuve les nerfs d'une autre personne. Le chapelier fou était là aussi, impossible de le rater avec son haut-de-forme bleu roi dissimulant son iroquoise bleue, orange et blond paille ! Il l'avait vu monter à l'étage seul, peut être cherchait-il encore une écervelée qui lui servirait d'Alice le temps d'une soirée. En parlant de femme, il nota également l'absence de la splendide Poison Ivy, peut être gourmandait-elle encore une pauvre plante abandonnée, perçant le bitume.

Un jeune inconnu entra dans le bar miteux, ses vêtements auraient pu être impeccables, mais ils étaient froissés, sa chemise sortait même de son pantalon. Son visage lui rappelait quelque chose, il était grave et ses traits fins, fatigués. Cet homme transpirait le doute. Ses cheveux bruns étaient horriblement mal coiffés, certainement à cause de l'humidité de cette soirée d'octobre, aux travers de ces cheveux fous, et de ses épais verres de lunettes les yeux gris de l'inconnu vinrent s'accrocher rapidement à ceux verts du monstre, aussi ce dernier plongea dans l'ambre de sa boisson. Laissant ses pensées incohérentes s'entre choquer.

Le passé du Joker était flou et incertain pour tous, même pour le principal intéressé.

Il ne se souvenait plus de son enfance, il en avait donné tant de versions.

Son père était un ivrogne sadique qui le battait chaque soir, sa mère une simple femme au foyer disant amen à tout ce que disait son mari.

Ou peut être avait-il eu une enfance joyeuse, plein de frères et sœurs, des parents aimant, des jouets comme s'il en pleuvait, le tout dans une jolie maison aux clôtures blanches.

Ou encore, l'avait-on abandonné à sa naissance devant un orphelinat, et il avait grandi parmi d'autres enfants miséreux. Sans connaitre ses racines. Pour finir dans la rue à 15 ans.

Il ne se souvenait pas être allé à l'école, et s'il y a été, il ne savait pas à quelle "communauté" il avait appartenu. Ne savait plus quel métier il avait pu exercer, chimiste, comédien ou comique raté, magicien ?

Il ne se souvenait pas de son premier baiser, de sa première nuit avec une femme, car une femme il y a bien du y en avoir une au commencement, avant sa vie de prince du crime.

Avait-il été marié ? Sur le point de devenir père peut être. Mais il avait oublié.

Etait-il blond, brun, roux avant de plonger dans cette cuve d'acide ? Mais était-ce bien une cuve d'acide ?

Tant de détails insignifiants qui venaient hanter le clown lors de ses soirées maussades, ou lorsqu'il se couchait le soir.

Pourquoi avait-il plongé dans cette cuve d'ailleurs ? Quel drôle d'idée !

Ah oui, c'est vrai s'il avait fini dans cette cuve, c'était à cause des parrains de la pègre, s'il avait vraiment travaillé avec ou pour eu un jour. Le Batman était responsable lui aussi, il se souvenait vaguement des ses oreilles pointues, de son costume entièrement noir avant de sombrer dans la corrosivité des produit chimique de Ace Chemical. Puis les égouts de l'usine l'avaient recraché, il avait laissé sa peau d'homme dans la cuve, ou coincée dans une turbine. Sa peau était blafarde, ses vêtements en charpies, ses ongles grisâtres, ses lèvres brunes quasiment rouge et ses cheveux verdâtres, exactement les mêmes teinte que l'acide qui l'avait dévoré. Mais cette apparence monstrueuse, il avait appris à l'apprivoiser. Beaux costumes violets, cheveux impeccablement coiffés, il prit l'apparence d'un dandy, mais n'en avait que rarement les manières. Et pour cause quel dandy se promenait les poches pleines de couteaux, d'armes à feux et d'explosif en tout genre ? Après avoir peaufiné les détails du dernier rôle qu'il jouerait à jamais, il était sorti dans la rue, abattant les riverains qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin. Il vola même une belle voiture pour l'occasion de ce soir, Une Mustang des années soixante.

La série ? Aucune idée, il se fichait bien des voitures, il prenait celles qui lui plaisaient sur le moment. Il se rendit sur les chapeaux de roue jusqu'au repère où se réunissaient une fois par mois tous les grands dirigeants de la pègre, soit dans les cuisines d'un restaurant italien plus que louche. Il était entré par la grande porte, encastrant sa "nouvelle" voiture dans la vitrine dans un fracas assourdissant. Il avait abattu tous les hommes de main qui se jetaient tête baissée sur lui. Il fit une entré soignée, serpentin et cotillons au rendez-vous, mais personne n'applaudis.

Le jeune dandy fit la moue, d'un enfant n'ayant eu aucun cadeau pour noël. Les barons de la pègre étaient médusés, se regardaient tous entre eux, pour savoir quoi faire, lorsque l'un d'eux esquissa un mouvement pour sortir son arme, il reçut une carte aiguisée comme une lame de rasoir dans la main, il poussa un grognement et sortit l'instrument qui s'était fiché dans sa chaire. Une carte de poker. Tous haussèrent les sourcils vers l'énergumène violet aux cheveux vert.

-"T'es qui toi ? On n'a pas commandé de bouffon. Cracha une voix rocailleuse.

\- Bonsoir. Sourit l'importun en faisant un mouvement de rotation avec ses doigts. Faisant comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il devait regarder l'autre coté de la carte.

-Un Joker ?

-Non LE Joker.

-Et alors ? Cette carte ne sert à rien, personnellement je la jette toujours. Ria grassement un autre homme.

-Mais non, quel idiot tu fais Falcone. Cette carte est une carte maitresse. Grace à elle, tu deviens qui tu veux, tu vas ou tu veux, et tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Sale fils de pute comment tu connais mon nom ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne sais plus.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais plus, tu ignores ce que tu veux ?

-Non, en fait, je sais ce que je veux.

-Merde ! Jack, c'est toi ?

-Jack, Clem, Joe. Quelle importance ? Gloussa le Joker en sortant une boite avec une manivelle qu'il posa au centre de la table.

-C'est quoi cette merde ?

-Vous m'avez offert la liberté. Dis-le plus sérieusement du monde le joker en se délestant de son sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré. Alors laissez-moi-vous offrir le chaos, dont je suis le messager."

Une déflagration cataclysmique retentit dans tout Gotham. Puis un rire dément résonna dans la nuit, le rire d'un clown tantôt triste, tantôt joyeux. Il dansait seul, couvert de suie, de béton et de sang au milieu de la rue, au rythme d'une mélodie que lui seule pouvait entendre. Sans doute, la mélodie du chaos.

À ce souvenir le Joker laissa un faible rire filtrer de sa gorge, il rouvrit des yeux déments qu'il posa instantanément sur le nouvel arrivant. Il glissa sa main blanche dans la poche de sa veste et en ressorti un revolver dont il vida le barillet sur la table dans un bruit semblable à de petits grelots se trémoussant. Il disposa les balles en ligne face à lui, personne ne relevait en voyant le clown s'amuser comme un enfant. Question d'habitude sans doute. Mais pouvait-on vraiment s'habituer à regarder un bouffon sociopathe péter les plombs alors qu'une poignée "d'innocents" cherchait à passer une soirée moins pénible qu'avaient pu l'être les autres.

Sans doute pas.

Le joker jouait à présent à Ham Stram Gram avec ses six balles. Et choisi la gagnante. Il la plaça dans le barillet, le fit tourner trois fois, puis le ferma d'un mouvement souple, mais brusque du poignet et pressa le canon contre sa tempe droite, il appuya sur la gâchette.

-Click ! -

Une moue contrariée prit place sur son visage, il refit tourner le barillet trois fois et pointa l'arme sur le Pingouin discrètement.

-Click ! -

Diantre-Foutre alors ! Dame faucheuse était-elle occupée ?

Le Joker eu alors une idée, celle de prendre la mort ; qu'il voyait comme une entité, par surprise, il allait jouer avec une personne totalement inconnue à laquelle la mort ne s'attendais pas de rendre visite et vice et versa cette personne n'attendrai pas non plus cette visite, funeste.

Maintenant, il se souvenait pourquoi cet inconnu aux yeux gris lui rappelait quelque chose. Il était passé à la télé en fin d'après midi, accusé d'avoir mené une expérience sur une classe entière, l'un des malheureux cobayes avait même périt. Mort de peur qu'ils disaient.

Professeur, il était.

Professeur Crane

Ses yeux vert mordoré se posèrent alors sur Jonathan Crane, plus exactement sur sa droite, le Bouffon élargi d'avantage son sourire sanglant, si cela était encore possible et partit d'un violent éclat de rire.

* * *

_Éloges funèbres ? Retrouvez-moi en bas._

_Ici encore le Joker, n'est pas celui de Nolan, des comics, ou de la série de jeux Arkham._

_Mais chacun d'entre eux, en plus de ma touche personnelle._

_Maintenant que le Background de mes personnages est planté, les choses sérieuses vont commencer dans les chapitres à venir._


	3. Chapitre III : Un dernier verre ?

_L'univers Batman de DC ne m'appartient évidement pas._

_**Merci à Vidfinn,**__ comme pour l'instant tu semble être la seule personne à avoir lu cette fiction, disons que ce chapitre est pour toi._

_Ps : J'ai adoré rencontrer Barty Croupton jr dans __Tout est dans le mot survie__.__ Ses apparition dans les fictions françaises sont bien rares ma foi._

_Pour l'inspiration merci à __Where Did The Party Go __de Fall Out Boy, __Freak Side __de Bawdy Festival, __Noise in Sepher, Pt 2 __d'Anakronic Electro Orkestra, __Prey For Me__ de Korn et __How We Kill Stars __de Shaka Ponk._

_Chapitre III : Un dernier verre ?_

La plupart des gens présents dans le pub osèrent tout de même un discret regard vers le Joker, guettant une possible et macabre saute d'humeur du clown sociopathe. Il était un prédateur, et ses potentielles proies savaient anticiper le danger, aussi certains s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres de lui. Le monstrueux dandy cessa de rire, et parcouru encore une fois la foule de ses pénétrants yeux verts cernés de noir. Son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres ; il fit un signe à son homme de main se trouvant à la droite de Crane, il attrapa une jeune fille au hasard dans l'assistance qui devait avoir au moins dix-sept ans, peu importait son jeune âge elle était comme son patron les appréciaient, de taille moyenne, fine, de longs cheveux colorés et surtout bien alcoolisée. Puis il la jeta sans ménagement sur la chaise faisant face au Prince du crime. Elle fusilla du regard le gorille, puis jeta un œil à l'homme face à elle, et dessoûla en un dixième de seconde, cessa de respirer, de bouger, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues devenue cireuses.

"-Bonsoir, minauda le Joker en saisissant sa fine main pour y déposer un léger baiser. Allons, allons ma jolie ne pleurnichez pas ainsi, entendons-nous bien, entrez ici était pure folie, dit-il détachant chaque syllabe du dernier mot qu'il prononça. Seule la racaille des bas-fonds de Gotham et les criminels viennent ici. L'ignorais-tu ?

La demoiselle tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux plongés dans l'abime de ceux du Bouffon, elle secoua lentement la tête.

-Oh, tu étais au courant et tu es quand même entrée ! Dingue ! Hé jouons à un jeu tous les deux, ça te dit ?

Ayant du mal à le suivre et ne voulant pas le contrarier la jeune fille hocha la tête frénétiquement.

-Roulette Russe ! Les dames d'abord ! Tu n'as pas de revolver ? Regarde, je te prête le mien qui ne contient déjà plus qu'une seule balle et qui est sur la table.

-Je refuse. Pépiât la demoiselle après avoir rassemblé son courage pour ouvrir la bouche et, à deux doigts de défaillir, les larmes inondant son visage.

Le Joker lui offrit un rictus carnassier et d'un bond souple se leva et pointa sur elle un Glock sorti de sa poche intérieure.

-Prends le joujou, sinon je te colle une balle dans ta jolie petite tête, j'ai hâte de voir ton crâne voler en éclats comme la porcelaine dont tu es faite petite poupée.

La "poupée" étouffa un sanglot et se saisit de l'arme. Tremblante.

-Fait tourner le barillet ma jolie et pose le canon sur ta langue.

-j'ignore comment ouvrir le barillet monsieur". Dit-elle à demi-mots.

Une détonation retentie dans la salle du bar miteux, la fumée blanche émanant du canon du joker se mêlait en un ballet onirique à la fumée bleuâtre omniprésente dans l'atmosphère, son sourire perdit toute jovialité tandis qu'il regardait la jeune fille aux grands yeux écarquillés sur le petit drapeau "bang !" De son Glock favori. Elle s'évanouit, sous le choc. Le clown soupira, rangea son arme d'une main et de l'autre relevait la tête de l'adolescente pour mieux la fracasser contre le bois de la table qui se disloqua sous la violence du coup. Il replaça une mèche verdâtre qui s'était échappée et marcha jusqu'au zinc où il demanda un autre verre au barman qui celui-ci dans sa grande mansuétude lui fit cadeau du verre et de la bouteille qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

"-Suivant Messieurs, Dames ! Hurla le Bouffon à la cantonade son verre et sa bouteille dans chaque main. Non ? Personne ? Très bien, je désigne le volontaire. Monsieur le propret au fond, oui, vous avec les petites lunettes ! Approchez, je ne mords pas, sauf si l'envie m'en prenait soudainement."

Dans l'ombre Jonathan interdit, détailla le grand homme bariolé, il devait facilement faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et malgré la finesse de son physique il semblait imposant, il nota que le orange de sa chemise jurait énormément avec le violet de son costume, au même titre que le carmin négligé de ses lèvres et le vert des ses cheveux court soigneusement coiffés en arrière.

Il s'approcha, incertain, mais cependant comme hypnotisé par le charisme du clown. Ces orbes métalliques se posèrent brièvement sur la jeune fille dont les longs cheveux rouges formaient un halo sanglant autour d'elle faisant réellement douter l'ex-professeur quant à son état de potentiel trépas. Voyant l'air consterné du jeune homme, le Joker posa son butin sur une autre table, tout aussi pourri que la précédente et se pencha pour saisir l'enfant par la gorge. Vérifiant au passage la présence de son pouls. Il esquissa un sourire.

"-Hey Chapelier fou ! J'ai retrouvé Alice, mais je crois bien qu'elle s'est assoupie, l'ambiance est ici plutôt mortelle au point de faire bander un nécrophile. Emmène-la donc boire un thé !" S'écriât le clown.

Une ombre filiforme, toute vêtue de couleurs vives, comme la plupart des criminels de Gotham . . . À quelques exceptions prête. Tomba d'un balcon se trouvant à l'étage supérieur, le Chapelier fou, ou Jervis Tetch pour les intimes. Il replaça son haut-de-forme sur le point de tomber au sommet de ses cheveux fous et colorés. Jonathan se demanda laquelle des trois couleurs présentes dans la chevelure de l'étrange homme était la sienne ; bleu, orange, ou blond ? Après tout, la question avait toute sa légitimité puisqu'il se trouvait face à un homme dont la couleur verte de la pilosité était semble-t-il "naturelle". Le Chapelier fit voyager son œil noir et son œil vert du Joker, à la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours en passant rapidement par Crane, puis il attrapa la poupée par la taille, la ramenant tendrement vers lui.

"-Alice tu étais donc là, Murmura-t-il. Moi qui croyais que la Reine de cœur t'avait coupé la tête. Mais qu'a-t-elle fait ? Regarde tes cheveux, ils sont rouges comme le sang, il va falloir remédier à cela. Sur ces mots, l'homme aux allures de punk se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sortie est emportant la dite Alice dans la nuit de cette sinistre ville.

Tous avaient suivi du regard la sortie du Chapelier et de "Alice". Crane et le Joker avaient fait de même. Ce dernier, se dit d'ailleurs que la jolie poupée n'était pas la première à être emportée par le Chapelier. Il "s'occupera" surement d'elle ce soir. La brisera. Personne ne la reverra jamais, ou peut être bien que si, mais elle sera méconnaissable. Les yeux ruisselant de noir, des cocards sombres ; témoignage de la violence des hommes à son encontre ou d'une surconsommation d'un certain stupéfiant à l'aspect poudreux. Et le corps recouvert de bleus, griffures, et gerbant la luxure. Des junkys la pailleront maigrement pour un peu "d'affection" dans l'ombre des ruelles d'un quartier malfamé. Le Joker fronça les sourcils du fait de cet accès de lucidité destiné à l'enfant. Il éclata d'un rire dément pour la seconde fois de la soirée, puis glissant un œil vers le jeune homme brun qu'il avait fait approcher ; il reprit sont sérieux et but d'une traite son verre de whisky qui trainait là.

"- Excusez-moi pour cela. Asseyez-vous Monsieur Crane. Whisky ? Demanda-t-il poliment, devant la surprise de son invité. Jonathan acquiesça et s'asseyait lentement sur une chaise suivant des yeux le dandy bariolé qui faisait de même. L'ancien professeur, triturait le verre que lui avait offert le monstre, ce dernier préférant boire directement à la bouteille, il avala bruyamment sa dernière lampée et dit solennellement :

-Bienvenue dans la famille Monsieur Crane.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous êtes passé aux informations mon cher. Joli coup. Remarquable.

\- J'ignore ce à quoi vous faites référence.

-Quel était son nom ?

-Le nom de qui ?

-Oh vous savez bien, celui du jeune homme qui est mort aujourd'hui, celui que vous avez tué.

Jonathan posa un regard dur sur le Prince du crime, mais s'obstinait à garder le silence.

-Évidemment." Répliqua le Joker avec un sourire charmeur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, le Sphinx venait d'entrer d'une façon peu discrète dans le Pub.

Le Bouffon se disait bien qu'il avait oublié de noter son absence et de ne pas s'en être méfier. Saloperie de Nygma ! Le roux l'avait déjà repéré, et avançait à grands pas vers lui et Jonathan. Il s'arrêta devant eux, frappant le sol du bout de sa canne sur laquelle il plaça ses deux mains avant de faire reposer son menton dessus, penché vers Crane.

"-Qu'est-ce qui s'allonge et rétrécit en même temps ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

L'acier plongea dans le bleu océan, pendant de longues minutes, interminables, pour l'Homme Mystère qui attendait sa réponse.

-La vie. S'éleva la voix monocorde de Jonathan.

\- C'était si évident ! Pourquoi avoir pris tant de temps ? Répondit celle agaçante de l'homme entièrement vêtu de vert. Crane darda sur lui un œil ennuyé, cet homme prenait-il tout ses congénères pour de sombres idiots ? Pourquoi la vie précisément ? Compléta l'Homme Mystère.

-Parce que plus on avance dans le temps et plus on s'approche de la mort.

-Bravo ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi. On a même toute la nuit si tu le désir" Dit-il se penchant d'avantage vers Crane, qui pouvait sentir son souffle saturé d'alcool sur son visage.

L'ex-professeur tenta de se reculer, mais l'Homme Mystère le saisit par le col de sa chemise brusquement et posa goulument ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Face à ce spectacle le Joker recracha le whisky qu'il avait dans la bouche, Edward Nygma était-il soul ? Ou juste inconscient ? Embrasser cet homme était un peu fou. Et pour cause, Jonathan s'était raidi sur sa chaise, cherchant avec empressement quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de son blazer. Il repoussa Le Sphinx, d'un revers de main s'essuya rapidement la bouche et de l'autre jeta un flacon aux pieds du roux, qui disparut dans un nuage blanc orangé. Le Joker allait lancer une pique cinglante à Edward qui hurlait déjà comme une fillette en proie aux pires hallucinations qui soit, mais n'en eu pas le temps, Crane le tirait précipitamment par le bras vers la sortie, sans doute pour éviter d'inhaler sa propre toxine et en faire profiter le monstre de Gotham. Zut et sa bouteille offerte qui était restée à l'intérieur, il aurait mieux fait d'avaler sa dernière goulée, plutôt que de la recracher.

La fiole aussi petite soit-elle contenait une dose concentrée de gaz, tous ceux qui en avaient été capables étaient sortit, mais nombreux furent ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de profiter de la démonstration de Jonathan, ils se reconnaissaient aux hurlements qu'ils poussaient, à leurs divagations, ou à leur mouvement paniqué. Quelle douce anarchie.

Au loin, le chant des sirènes retentissait.

Mais Batman serait sans doute sur les lieux en premier.

Le Joker ne put que sourire d'avantage.

_Point de vue ? Objections ? Votre honneur à vous la parole_

_Bon ! J'espère que ma version des personnages ne détonne pas trop pour l'instant. Voila c'était le dernier chapitre de ''présentation''. Le chapitre IV sera publié dans deux trois semaines et les prochains seront publiés en principe une fois toutes les deux semaines, sauf syndrome de la page blanche évidement. _


	4. Chapitre IV : Le gout du fer

_L'univers Batman DC ne m'appartient pas. Hélas._

_Inspiration musicale : __Welcome to The Family __de Avenged sevenfold, __Fightworld__ de Simplyd4rk, __Joker's Song__ de The Miracle Of Sound, __Vendetta__ de Deligma, __Hit Me Like A Man __de The Pretty Reckless, et __Crikus__ de Polichinel._

__Voilà (avec beaucoup de mal) le chapitre IV ! Enfin ? Bonne lecture.__

* * *

_**Merci à THEJOY69 :**__ Moooon dieu ! Trop de Review d'un coup de ta part ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci beaucoup pour tous ces mots. Et je suis ravie de te combler à ce point. Il est vrai que j'ai choisi de mélanger les différents aspects des personnages que sont le Joker, Crane, le Sphinx et le Chapelier parce que un seul ne permet pas toujours de bien exploité la complexité du personnage._

_Soyons honnête dans mon esprit ''mon ''Jonathan Crane reste tout de même très proche du physique de Cillian Murphy et pour ce qui est du Joker par exemple (je sais piètre exemple, il est souvent cité) son apparence, et son caractère sont très différentiables, dans les films (Nolan/Burton pour les plus célèbres), dans les comics (original et reboot compris) les séries animées (Sauf celle de 2007, il me semble, ou le joker à complètement perdu de sa superbe d'après moi) et enfin la célèbre trilogie des jeux Akham. Sans compter ma vision propre, car dans mon esprit le Joker ressemble un peu au chanteur de Motionless In White dans le clip America (les piercings en moins). On pourrait passer des heures à parler des personnages au combien complexe que sont le Joker, Nygma, Crane et les autres. (Je vais d'ailleurs m'arrêter là si non ça va devenir un bouquin avec une dizaine de Tomes.)Pour ce qui de l'ambiance, c'est avant tout beaucoup de temps et de ma personne (on la retrouve dans presque tout ce que je fais). Mais je suis heureuse qu'elle plaise, je redoutais justement le contraire. Pour les fautes, je sais, je fais de mon mieux, mais pas assez visiblement (j'ai beau sortir d'une section littéraire, il est clair que je n'ai jamais brillé grâce à mes prouesses orthographiques !). Pour l'énigme d'Eddie, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : "merci internet, tu es une mine d'or !" Voilà en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant, car j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Merci encore très bonne lecture à toi._

_**Kitt-NA :**__ Ca arrive chacun son dada, cela dit, c'est gentil d'être venu me lire Merci et bonne continuation à toi aussi._

_**BluHair :**__ Avant tout, merci. En effet je me faisais aussi la réflexion après t'avoir lu il y a quelque temps, que les fic française avec l'Épouvantail étaient trééééééés rare, d'où la naissance de cette petite fiction :)_

_Pour ce qui est de "Alice" je dois bien avouer que je l'ai fait apparaitre comme ça sur un coup de tête, et je pense bien la faire réapparaitre (personnellement, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place TT-TT), histoire de mettre un peu à l'honneur ce pauvre Chapelier qu'on ne croise pas très souvent à mon gout et ce dans quelque support que se soit. Alors qu'il mériterait vraiment d'apparaitre plus souvent._

_Je suis très surprise que ma version des personnages suscite autant de compliment, j'attendais plutôt le contraire, mais cela me ravit. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

_Chapitre IV : Le gout du fer._

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, le Joker regardait la fumée orangée qui s'élevait des fenêtres du pub vers le ciel, elle marquait indubitablement leur position. La police et le Batman auront l'idée de directement venir ici, et seront confortés dans cette démarche par les hurlements de frayeur d'une poignée d'habitants ''lambda ''. Ils feraient mieux de s'éclipser lui et Crane. Le soupir de ce dernier sortit le dandy de ses réflexions, Jonathan avait lui aussi les yeux rivés sur la fumée, il semblait mécontent ou tourmenté peut être, puis un rictus étira ses lèvres éclatant ainsi son masque de froideur et de dédain. Il admirait son œuvre. Le Joker le soupçonna un instant de ne pas être tout seul dans sa tête, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il dévisagé pendant de longues minutes avec un air fasciné, pour ensuite devenir horrifié. Mais qui était-il pour juger de la folie d'autrui ? Etant lui-même complètement fou, après tout Arkham était sa résidence de vacance. Le Dandy bariolé nota que des lueurs bleu et rouge illuminaient le haut des bâtiments d'une rue voisine, il était temps de se tirer d'ici, aussi attrapa-t-il l'épaule menue de l'ancien professeur qui sortit de sa contemplation pour visser son regard métallique dans celui vert phosphorescent du prince du crime.

-''Monsieur Crane, il me semblerait judicieux que nous nous éclipsions.

-Pourquoi ? Êtes-vous effrayé par quelques policiers ?

\- Hahahahaha ! Ne soyez pas ridicule, ces policiers ne valent pas la peine que je leur accorde le moindre regard ou que je leur consacre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de mon temps''.

Le vrombissement d'un puissant moteur se fit entendre, le clown sociopathe lâcha Crane du regard pour se concentrer sur l'imposant véhicule noir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien à présent, et qui était arrêté à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Le Joker sourit à en faire lâcher ses zygomatiques, il pointa un doigt inquisiteur sur le nouvel arrivant et dit :

-'' Non le souci ce soir, c'est lui ! Entre nous, Monsieur Crane, j'ai plus envie de poursuivre notre discussion au calme que de repartir seul et la gueule en sang à cause de ce taré en collants noirs. Murmura le monstre à l'oreille du spécialiste en phobie. Salut Batou ! J'espère que tu n'es pas vexé ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à danser avec toi ce soir et bien que cela me peine, j'ai plus important à faire, bye Darling !'' Il envoya un baiser volant au chevalier noir, saisi Jonathan par le bras et commença à marcher en direction d'une ruelle adjacente. Mais la chauve-souris n'était pas de cet avis, à l'aide de son batgrapin il se déplaça devant son grand (et nouvellement depuis quelques années) adversaire le stoppant lui et Crane.

-''Non Joker, tu n'iras nulle part, et le Docteur Crane non plus.

-Allez quoi Batou ! Sois cool pour une fois ! Je te promets que je n'y suis pour rien et en plus, il commence à pleuvoir, tu sais, je déteste être trempé. Seul un silence pesant répondit au bouffon. T'es vraiment pas drôle, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des citoyens tous beaux qui agonisent juste là. Parce que sérieusement, ils n'ont pas l'air bien du tout ! Ah et si non y a Eddie qui nous fait une grosse crise de paranoïa à l'intérieur, c'est pas commun de voire un type aussi futé que lui chialer de peur comme un gamin étant persuader qu'un monstre vivant dans son placard va le dévorer. Il me semble avoir lu quelque part que la peur vient de l'inconnu et je doute que Monsieur le Sphinx ait la moindre connaissance sur la chose, puisqu'il se targue de tout savoir.''

Voyant que son interlocuteur ne les laisserait pas passer lui et Crane, le Joker poussa doucement le jeune ex-professeur sur le côté, ses yeux rieurs devinrent assassins, son sourire s'affaissa lentement, il plongea sa main décolorée au fond d'une de ses poches de laquelle il sortit un couteau papillon. Puis il se jeta sur le justicier vêtu de noir, Jonathan savait qu'il avait là une opportunité de ''s'échapper'', mais s'il partait, il perdait à tout jamais l'occasion de pouvoir étudier de plus prés le prince du crime, aussi, il préféra rester là, sous là pluie devenant diluvienne, pour regarder le monstre de Gotham se battre contre le chevalier noir, bestialité contre précision, le chaos moyennant l'ordre. L'affrontement dura de longues minutes, hystérique le clown perdit patience, ses coups devinrent plus bestiaux, plus meurtriers, il parvint à planter profondément sa lame dans la chaire du Batman qui lâcha un hurlement de douleur déchirant, il tomba a terre une main sur la plaie de son flan pour tenter de juguler l'hémorragie, le Joker assis sur lui, les cheveux en bataille, le visage ruisselant d'eau teintée de rouge et de noir, les vêtements trempés, tachés de boue et de sang riait à gorge déployée, entre deux éclats de rire et deux coups de poings il chantait Only You des Platters. Jonathan se dit qu'ainsi, il était encore plus effrayant. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi on voyait un monstre en lui, peu importait qu'il s'en prenne à homme, femme ou enfant, la façon légère dont il prenait et disposait d'autrui était inhumaine, cet homme s'était-il donc vraiment affranchit de tout code moral ? Le jeune homme se remémora alors une phrase d'Aristote qu'il avait lu dans La Politique ''Celui qui n'appartient pas à une cité ou qui ne ressent pas le besoin d'y appartenir est soit une bête soit un dieu.'' Alors ? Le Joker était-il un animal ou un dieu ? Un dieu bestial sans doute, l'incarnation même du chaos parmi les vivants. Comme s'il avait entendu les réflexions de Crane le clown ayant cessé de rire avait tourné la tête pour regarder le jeune docteur du coin de l'œil, il remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, et tenta de faire de même avec ses cheveux qui avaient ondulés sous la pluie, il sortit un tube de rouge à lèvres et un téléphone portable extra-plat dont il se servit comme miroir pour remettre une touche de couleur sur son visage trop terne. Il rangea le tout dans une poche intérieure et se releva en prenant bien soin de s'appuyer de tout son poids sur les cotes douloureuses de sa Némésis lui arrachant un grondement sourd.

-"Bon Batou puisque tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de rester allongé là, moi je m'en vais, je suis éreinté. Et je suis sur que le jeune Monsieur Crane l'est aussi. Ce fut un plaisir Darling, je me suis bien amusé, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Passe une bonne nuit. Dit le bouffon comme s'il saluait un ami chez qui il avait diné. Allons Monsieur Crane, ne restez pas planté ici, vous allez attraper froid sous cette pluie."

Il se saisit de l'épaule du jeune homme brun et le guida jusqu'à la ruelle qu'ils comptaient prendre avant l'arrivé du justicier masqué. En plein milieu de celle-ci, le Joker planta Jonathan à l'abri d'une entrée d'immeuble, lui demandant de l'attendre là, il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec une poubelle roulante, n'ayant pas trouvé mieux dans le quartier.

-"Montez Monsieur Crane. Dit le dandy prestement, Jonathan hésita un instant, mais quelque part en lui, une voix lui chuchotait une fois de plus, qu'il ne ferait pas cette rencontre deux fois dans sa vie. Aussi s'asseyait-il à la droite du Joker qui démarra et s'engagea sereinement dans une grande avenue emplie de voiture de police.

-Où allons-nous ? Demanda Jonathan se sentant plutôt tendu du fait de la présence des forces de police.

-Ne vous a-t-on jamais dis que la curiosité était un vilain défaut Monsieur Crane ?

-Non jamais, en revanche, on m'a souvent dit de ne pas suivre un inconnu.

-Mais quel drôle de remarque ! Nous-nous connaissons bien maintenant cher associé.

-Je ne vous suis pas Monsieur.

-Pas de Monsieur ! C'est J pour vous mon cher ! Gloussa le clown. Qui vous demande de me suivre ? Je ne me suis pas. Je ne suis personne. Ne me suivez donc pas. La route des enfers est facile à suivre ; on y va les yeux fermés. Avait-il enchainé sur un ton plus froid qui désarçonna Jonathan.

-Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous suive, que me voulez-vous alors ?

-Juste travailler avec vous, c'est pourquoi j'ai emprunté cette voiture.

-Emprunté ? Voulez-vous dire que je suis assis dans une voiture volée ?

-Oh ne faites pas l'enfant ! Ce n'est qu'une voiture. Un bien de consommation. Si la police fait bien son travail, ils la trouveront demain dans la matinée. Au fond de la rivière. Et quel dommage elle ne semble pas assurée. Même si je pense qu'ils seront plus occupés à nous rechercher. Rit-il.

-Bien, dit l'ex-professeur un air crispé sur le visage. Où allons-nous alors ?

-Vous le saurez bientôt."

Le tas de ferraille qui servait de voiture à l'étrange binôme les mena jusqu'à une vieille usine abandonnée se trouvant sans nul doute dans la zone industrielle de Gotham.

Ace Chemical put lire Jonathan,

Il se souvenait, il venait à peine d'être nommé professeur à cette époque.

Cet endroit avait une histoire. Et quelle histoire ! Se dit-il posant un œil sur le clownesque conducteur qui les avait menés jusqu'ici.

* * *

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. (Et qu'il ne soit pas trop court, parce que j'ai un peu cette impression)_

_Réclamation ? Non ?!_

_A dans deux semaines !_


	5. Chapitre V : Si austère !

_L'univers Batman DC ne m'appartient pas. Hélas._

_Muses musicale : __Dope Hat __de Marylin Manson, __Alice__ de Saez, __Labyrinth __de Oomph!, __I'm No Good __de New Years Day, __Détruis-moi __de Eths, __Dead Memories __de Slipknot et __Failles__ de Mass Hysteria._

_Bonne lecture à tous(tes)_

* * *

_**Merci à THEJOY69 :**__ Je suis infiniment désolée ! C'est vrai que mon dernier chapitre est un peu trop court, c'est parce qu'il a fallut que je le coupe si non il m'aurait été impossible de pouvoir faire la jonction avec le chapitre V, qui du coup est un peu plus long. Pour ce qui est du Joker (Encore lui !) je pars du principe que pour être imprévisible il doit se réinventer chaque jour, c'est pourquoi au file des chapitres il fera tantôt montre d'une bestialité sans égale, tantôt d'une fragilité enfantine, tout en passant par divers accès de folie et lucidité. Ce mec est une sacrée énigme, et je ne te cache pas que je m'arrache les cheveux sur mon clavier pour réussir lui à donner le bon aspect. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres. Encore un peu de patience l'Épouvantail ne devrait plus tarder à sortir de l'ombre. _

_**Chocobonmimi : **__Et bien soit la bienvenue dans ma fiction ! Je vais être tout aussi honnête j'ai commencé cette fic parce que je m'ennuyais pendant mes vacances, mais du coup j'ai repris gout à écrire et je pense continuer. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir empêchée de faire ton gâteau au chocolat, mais puisque tu n'en semble pas déçus je ne me sens pas trop coupable. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas avoir de talent d'hypnotiseuse. Du moins pas à ma connaissance. Apres je ne peux pas cacher que j'ai été plutôt branché ésotérisme. A présent je m'oriente plus vers la philosophie et la psychologie. Je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur que personne ne lise cette fiction en la commençant, et aussi qu'on me jette des pierres pour le traitement audacieux des personnages. Mais comme tu es déjà la troisième lectrice à me dire que c'est "génial" et qu'en plus j'ai réussi à te rendre zinzin, je suis plus qu'agréablement surprise, mais du coup j'ai un peu la pression de ne pas rester à la hauteur ; j'écris dans certains états et pas d'autres. C'est pourquoi j'espace mes publications de deux semaines, le temps d'être dans le bon état d'esprit pour écrire. Du coup je pense que parfois l'ambiance générale de l'histoire sera quelque peu fluctuante. Néanmoins j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira chère chocoïnomane. Ah et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait recracher ton chocolat. Et aussi d'avoir fait fuir ton cher et tendre._

* * *

_Chapitre V : Si austère !_

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait contre les murs du couloir étroit et sombre dans lequel il avançait. Sur son épaule, son fardeau dont il allait bientôt pouvoir se délester. Il franchit une porte en bois vernis et pénétra dans la pièce humide et faiblement éclairée à la lueur des chandelles, en son centre se dressait une longue table napée de divers morceaux de tissu, encombrée de tasses, de théières, de gâteaux rassies et entourée de cinq chaises sur lesquelles étaient assis trois hommes immobiles portant des masques de lapin, lièvre et souris. Le Chapelier ne fit que traverser, passant une autre porte, qui elle menait à une immense salle carrelée et froide. Il fit rouler "Alice" de son épaule jusque sur une table de métal, posa son chapeau et son gilet sur un plan de travail et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Il prit du recul pour observer l'enfant. Pauvre Alice, la reine l'avait presque fait passer de l'autre côté du miroir. Heureusement que cet étrange gentleman tout vêtu de violet l'avait trouvée. Mais le mal était déjà fait, elle avait perdu un peu de sa pureté.

Le Chapelier fou commença son office. Il avait déjà réfléchi sur la route à ce qu'il allait faire. Il se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux et entrepris de découper les vêtements de la jeune fille beaucoup trop sombre à son gout, la laissant nue comme au premier jour. Il se saisit de ses cheveux dont il ne décolora que l'arrière, ne laissant que deux longues mèches et la frange rouge sang. Le temps que le produit agisse, il alla préparer la couleur. Il rinça le décolorant, puis appliqua la nouvelle couleur ; un beau blond lumineux. Pendant que les cheveux de la jeune fille buvaient l'ammoniaque Jervis maquilla le doux visage de la poupée. Des fards roses pas trop criards, quelques paillettes, un petit trait de liner, et une pointe de mascara. Ses lèvres ? Il y aurait bien mis du rouge, mais il avait peur d'y toucher. Il ne voulait pas. Pas encore. Elles étaient pures. Encore un peu espérait-il. Enfin il rinça pour la dernière fois les cheveux de "Alice", puis les sécha et les peigna. Le jeune homme prit rapidement les mensurations de l'endormie, et remonta tout aussi rapidement dans son arrière-boutique pour trouver une jolie robe à "Alice". Du blanc et de la dentelle seraient parfait, d'ordinaire Alice portait du bleu, mais ce n'était plus possible, pas après ce qu'avait fait la reine. Il trouva un joli ensemble rouge, un haut en dentelle blanche, une jupe évasée et vaporeuse bordeaux et enfin une paire d'escarpins noirs vernis. Il redescendit avec sa trouvaille et entrepris de rhabiller à sa convenance la jeune fille. Puis il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la sangler sur un fauteuil en feutre vert dans la grande salle, Alice était toujours un peu brusque dans ses mouvements. Il la laissa là pour aller lui aussi se changer. Il avait le temps, ce dernier ne le tuerait pas puisque c'est lui qui tuait le temps.

Jervis se précipita jusque dans son appartement, au dessus de la boutique. L'occasion de ce soir était spéciale, il en était sur, cette fois, c'était la vraie Alice et non pas un ersatz. Il se débarrassa de son pull orange, des ses bottines marron et de son pantalon à tartan jaune. Il jeta son dévolu sur une chemise blanche, un veston noir et rouge, un kilt vert auquel il accorda son chapeau et enfin une paire de rangers grises. Il jeta un œil dans le miroir fissuré et se fit la remarque que ses chaussettes étaient dépareillées, peu importe, elles s'accordaient parfaitement à sa tenue. Il ramena ses mèches les plus longues sur son épaule droite, remonta ses manches et fila à la cave retrouver Alice, il fallait qu'il soit là quand elle se réveillerait. Il s'installa donc à l'autre bout de la longue table et attendit, montre en main qu'elle se réveille. Et elle se réveilla. Difficilement. Lentement, ses paupières lourdement maquillées paillonnèrent. Jervis lui laissa le temps, il comprenait, les entrevues avec cette maudite reine étaient éreintantes. Puis il vit enfin des orbes clairs se poser sur lui. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la demoiselle en découvrant cet étrange homme bariolé jusqu'au bout des cheveux assis face à elle dans ce qui semblait être une mauvaise reconstitution du thé de non-anniversaire du Chapelier fou dans le conte de Carroll.

"-Bonsoir Alice ! Tu es très en retard, tu sais, ce n'est pas bien. La jeune fille trop abasourdie et encore un peu assommée ne pu prononcer le moindre mot. Que se passe-t-il le chat t'aurait-il volé ta langue, tu étais plus bavarde il a quelques années.

-Quoi ? Pardonnez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ?

-Ah sacrée Alice ! Toujours le mot pour rire n'est-ce pas ? Mais voyons, c'est moi ! Le Chapelier fou. Pendant qu'il parlait la poupée avait remarqué qu'elle était attachée au siège sur lequel elle était assise. La terreur s'infiltra doucement en elle. Mais elle n'était pas encore pétrifiée, au contraire elle se sentait plutôt téméraire.

-Ok, d'accord. Si vous êtes le Chapelier, je veux bien être reine.

-NON ! JE TE L'INTERDIS ! Hurla Jervis à l'autre bout de la table envoyant sa tasse se fracasser contre un mur. Il posa son chapeau sur le bord de la table, ébouriffa ses cheveux tricolores et reprit plus calmement. Tu ne peux pas devenir reine. Tu dois rester telle que tu es Alice. Tu dois rester avec moi. Si tu deviens reine jamais on ne se reverra.

-Euh, vous savez Monsieur, je pense que cette plaisanterie a assez duré. Je ne suis pas Alice.

\- On croirait entendre ce dandy. Vous êtes pareil, je ne comprends pas vos blagues, mais elles me font rire quand même.

-Un dandy ?

-Oui, un homme très élégant, toujours vêtu de violet, bon, c'est certain, il manque un peu de politesses. Mais dans le fond, c'est un gentil homme. Peut être devrai-je l'inviter à prendre le thé.

-Le Joker, un gentil homme ?

-Regarde ce que j'ai inventé ! Une puce qui me permet de commander une personne contre sa volonté. Lapin vas nettoyer. Dis le Chapelier a l'un des hommes qui se leva et exécuta son ordre comme un automate avant de revenir s'asseoir.

-Génial ! Souris la jeune fille. Bon, à présent écoutez-moi, je vous répète que je ne suis pas Alice.

-Mais si tu l'es, je te reconnaitrai entre mille jeunes filles.

-Regardez sur ma carte d'identité, dans la poche arrière droite de mon jean. Je vous jure que je ne suis pas Alice.

-Allons Alice, c'est inutile, je sais que c'est toi.

La jeune fille commença à paniquer sur son fauteuil, deux taré en une nuit ça faisait beaucoup quand même. Elle gardait un infime espoir de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Elle tenta de se calmer. En vain. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

-Chapelier s'il vous plait !

-D'accord Alice, ne pleure plus."

Jervis disparut dix minutes et puis revint, le pas lourd. Il détacha la jeune fille puis l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux pour la jeter sur la table et se mettre au-dessus d'elle. "Alice" essaya de se débattre, mais le jeune homme se saisit de ses poignets pour les plaquer violemment contre le bois massif de la table, il darda sur elle ses yeux vairons, l'œil noir semblait la transpercer bien plus que le vert. Il sourit découvrant ainsi ces dents taillées en pointes. Et se pencha vers l'oreille de la petite poupée et susurra.

"-Tu avais raison, tu n'es pas Alice. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ma jolie ?

-Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi. Pitié.

-Pitié ? Personne n'aura pitié de toi une fois devenue reine.

La poupée devint livide, à présent elle se souvenait cela avait fait la une des journaux pendant un temps, mais la police était bien incapable de résoudre l'affaire, aussi était-elle tombée dans l'oublie. Pourtant des jeunes filles blondes disparaissaient toujours sans laisser de trace. La poupée savait que ce soir se serait son tour.

-Tout a l'heure, tu as bien dit vouloir être reine. Je ne fais qu'exaucer ton souhait. " Dit-il en plantant un baiser sur ces lèvres qu'il trouvait bien sales tout à coup. Elle voulut le mordre, mais elle savait que cela ne ferait que mettre le Chapelier d'avantage en colère, elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir, elle ne rentrerait jamais. Elle aurait mieux fait de jouer au jeu du Prince du crime, au moins elle aurait eu une chance de rentrer chez elle. Ou de mourir.

Il releva la jeune fille et la tira vers lui pour la jeter sur son épaule. Il passa la porte, retraversant le long couloir sombre, faisant fit des vaines gesticulations de son nouveau jouet. Elle se lasserait bien à un moment, la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Jervis remonta la première volée de marches, lentement sans se presser pour laisser la peur envahir d'avantage l'enfant. Il savait que des images de plus en plus précises apparaissaient dans l'esprit torturé de la poupée. Ils traversèrent la boutique passèrent encore une porte, et gravir encore une vingtaine de marches pour passer un avant-dernier pan de bois. Le Chapelier l'accompagnait jusqu'en enfer et refermera la porte derrière lui.

\/ l l

La grande porte s'ouvrit et le Joker entra, Crane à sa suite, il envoya un des ses hommes de main se débarrasser du véhicule volé. Les deux hommes suivirent un long dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver dans une grande salle pleine de conteneurs remplis sans nul doute de matières chimiques hautement toxiques. Le dandy bariolé pris un escalier en métal qui menait certainement dans ce qui avait pu être le bureau de l'ancien patron de l'usine. Jonathan fut invité à entrer dans l'antre du monstre, de prime abord le ''logis'' du clown ressemblait plutôt à un fatras d'armes en tout genre, d'objets fantaisistes, de flacon et autres bidons douteux. Le sol était poussiéreux et la peinture des murs bonne à refaire. Et tout cela manquait cruellement d'éclairage et d'aération. Le jeune homme se dit que le décor correspondait plutôt bien au personnage.

"- Bienvenue dans mon atelier Docteur ! S'enthousiasma le prince des lieux. Pardonnez-moi pour le désordre.

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous en préoccupez pas. Alors c'est ici ?

\- Ouaip ! C'est le QG du Grand Joker et de ses hommes, enfin ça, c'est juste l'atelier. Suivez-moi, que je vous fasse visiter le reste. Dit le Joker en passant une porte défraichie, il tâtonna un moment dans le noir à la recherche de quelque chose. Aah ! La voilà ! "

La pièce qui semblait être un petit studio s'éclaira doucement, le dandy au centre avec une télécommande dans la main, le sol semblait avoir la même teinte poussiéreuse, mais avait l'air d'être bien plus souvent nettoyé, les murs laissaient le béton apparent, la pièce ne devait pas être très lumineuse le jour venu et n'avait rien de très ordonné ; vêtement bariolé et ustensile du quotidien cohabitaient, meuble de différent style aussi. Un grand lit deux places se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, les draps étaient étalés partout sauf sur le lit, en face de ce dernier se trouvait plusieurs écrans de télévision ainsi qu'un sofa à l'allure plutôt confortable, dans un autre coin, une petite cuisine moderne faisant face à une porte, la salle de bains déduisit Jonathan, mais le détail de la décoration qui l'interpella le plus c'était le pan de mur entièrement recouvert de masques de clown. Tous parfaitement alignés. Caoutchouc. Plastique. Plâtre. Terre cuite. Porcelaine. Verre.

Il restait planté là, grelottant légèrement, en plein milieu de la pièce ne sachant pas trop ou se mettre pour ne pas gêner le clown qu'il entendait bouger dans son dos, il se tourna vers ce dernier espérant qu'il l'inviterait à s'asseoir, vain espoir, le dandy s'était débarrassé de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes en les envoyant valser contre un mur, il arracha son nœud papillon, jeta sa veste de costume sur le dossier du divan, rependant sur le sol le contenu de ses poches, et sa chemise détrempée sur une montagne de vêtements à gauche de la porte de la salle de bains ; et se dirigea vers cette dernière, défaisant la ceinture de son pantalon violet. La porte claqua violemment. Le joker ressortit de la pièce quelques minutes après une serviette jetée négligemment sur sa tête et vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un long short noir. Toujours caché sous sa serviette, la voix du bouffon s'éleva.

"-Monsieur Crane asseyez-vous, ah non surtout pas en fait ! Suis-je bête, vous êtes mouillé aussi ne bougez pas, je vais vous trouver de quoi vous sécher et rester sec. Il repartit dans la salle de bains pour en revenir avec une longue serviette et des vêtements. Tenez. "

Jonathan ne bougea pas d'un cil, ses yeux restaient fixés sur son hôte qui avait entre temps étendu sa longue serviette, était-ce toujours le Joker ? Cet homme dont le corps fin était couvert de cicatrices, de bleus et de coupures. Était-ce bien lui sans tous ces fards rouge et noir ? Était-ce toujours le même homme avec ces cheveux vert ondulé et en bataille ? En même temps qu'avait-il imaginé ? Que le dandy dormait avec ce costume violet dans une boite dont il fallait remonter la manivelle pour qu'elle s'ouvre, et laisse s'échapper le monstre ; qu'il ne mangeait pas, ne se lavait pas ? N'avait aucun besoin naturel quel qu'il soit ? Le Joker aussi monstrueux soit-il restait un homme. Le spécialiste des phobies redescendit sur terre et se saisi de ce que lui tendait l'homme aux cheveux vert avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bains sous le regard amusé du prince du crime. En attendant que Jonathan réapparaisse le Joker s'était vautré dans le canapé, étirant ses longs membres, il alluma un écran, zappant distraitement, il laissa la chaine d'information en continue, attendant de voir si on parlait de lui et de son nouvel associé. En parlant du loup, le voilà qui sort des bois. Le jeune homme brun était sorti de la salle de bains, il avait l'air encore plus maigre dans le marcel gris et le short violet trop grands pour lui. Le Joker eut un fou rire intérieur en voyant l'allure de l'ex-professeur. Bien que se sentant ridicule dans ces vêtements, Jonathan ne s'était pas départit de son air austère, il avança prestement jusqu'à la petite table se trouvant dans la cuisine pour étendre ses vêtements sur deux chaises, et resta planté là, appuyé contre la table, sous le regard toujours plus amusé du propriétaire des lieux.

"-Allons ne restez pas dans votre coin, asseyez-vous ! Dit le dandy qui s'était redressé pour lui laisser de la place, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Place qu'il prit lentement. C'est marrant, on dirait deux vieux copains de lycée qui rentre de soirée.

-Parce que vous avez des "copains" de lycée encore en vie ?

-Hahahahaha oh oh hihi ! S'esclaffa bruyamment le Joker, s'étouffant presque avec la fumée. Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappel plus. Et vous ?

-C'est, disons compliqué.

-Mouais, tu m'en diras tant. Pas facile de se faire des amis avec un air aussi sérieux.

-Comme il ne doit pas être aisé de s'en faire avec cet air de désaxé. Répondit du tac au tac Jonathan, piqué au vif. Le Dandy écrasa sa cigarette et fit de son mieux pour ignorer la voix intérieure qui lui hurlait de refaire le portrait de ce petit prétentieux. Il mourrait follement d'envie de lui faire ravaler ses petites lunettes et son air beaucoup trop sérieux. Heureusement pour le brun, il avait un intérêt professionnel à le garder en vie et en un seul morceau.

-Mais dites-moi ! C'est qu'on aurait presque de l'humour !"

Le bouffon se leva d'un bond, comme un diablotin sortant de sa boite, il prit la main de Jonathan et l'entraîna à sa suite jusque dans son atelier devant une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur les conteneurs de l'usine.

"-Ça s'est passé ici vous savez, dans cette cuve-ci. Dit presque mélancoliquement le clown en pointant le liquide vert sous leurs pieds. C'est là qu'est né le Joker, quand l'autre a fait le grand plongeon.

-Comment êtes-vous tombé ?

-C'est la faute de ces hommes, je crois, mais surtout celle du Batman. Il suffit d'une seule mauvaise journée pour faire plonger un homme ordinaire dans la plus corrosive des folies.

-Quel était votre nom ?"

Un rire silencieux agita les épaules du clown, puis un rire dément remonta de ses entrailles. Il était pris d'un fou rire monstrueux. Il porta les mains à son visage pour l'y cacher. Jonathan resta perplexe, observant le monstre se tordre de rire, puis son visage pâlit lorsqu'il vit les yeux vert injectés de sang. Le joker, le saisi par le col de son vêtement et le poussa contre le verre qui se fissura sous l'impact. Puis il susurra à l'oreille de Crane.

"-C'est si facile de créer un monstre Jonathan, il suffit d'arracher à l'individu ce qu'il a de plus précieux, ainsi vous commencez à fissurer son esprit, ensuite il faut un élément qui chamboule tout pour commencer à lui faire perdre la raison, la lucidité n'est pas une amie, il faut s'en méfier car dans ces moments-là on serait tous prêt à se faire exploser la cervelle, et à défaut de mourir, on choisit la folie. Alors Monsieur le Professeur soit disant sain d'esprit, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à faire des expérimentations sur vos élèves ? Vos parents étaient violents n'est-ce pas ! Les autres enfants étaient méchants avec vous, chaque jour, vous redoutiez d'aller en classe. La fille de vos rêves vous à repoussé elle aussi. Vous avez commencé à les haïr, vous avez juré qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils paieraient ! Au fond, vous avez perdu la raison il y a bien longtemps. Vous avez juste choisi d'en faire abstraction. Quand cette voix s'est-elle insinuée dans votre esprit ? Combien de temps va-t-elle encore mettre pour prendre votre place ? Il ne manque qu'un petit coup du destin et vous le savez. ''Sur cette phrase Jonathan toujours au bout du bras du prince du crime avait traversé la vitre.

Le silence avait pris la parole.

Qu'on perce ce crâne, qu'on lui ouvre les idées et lui libère la cervelle !

Il commençait enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

_Voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre qui arrive quand même avec deux jours d'avance._

_Avis ? Questions__? - Review._

_Bonne fin de journée, bon courage à ceux/celles qui reprennent les cours ou le travail et surement à dans deux semaines._

_**PS :**__ J'ai posté quelques dessins sur mon compte instagram si cela vous intéresse vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil. (Je m'excuse par avance, car certaines photos sont d'une qualité particulièrement dégueulasse. Gloire à l'Iphone 4 de chez Apple !)_


	6. Chapitre VI : S'endormir à l'éther

_Et me revoilà enfin !_

_Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard, je croule sous le travail ! Je crains que mes publications ne deviennent complètement chaotiques. Le rythme de publication risque bien de changer._

_Et je m'excuse également de la longueur plus que restreinte de ce chapitre._

_L'univers de Bob Kane ne m'appartient pas, mais merci à lui pour avoir créé Batman._

_Inspiration musicale : __Confrontation__ de Otep, __Alligator Blood__ de Bring Me The Horizon__, Reborn__ de Stone Sour, __Where It Hurts__ de Pain Of Salvation, __Kuzak__ de Polichinel, __Verrückt__ de Eisbrecher, __Bienvenue dans la secte __de La Secte Phonétik et __Blood On My Hands__ de The Used._

* * *

_**Merci à Demlone :**__ Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu es avare en paroles, mais peu importe c'est tout de même très gentil de ta part d'avoir signalé ton passage par ces quelques mots. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise et que tu repasses._

_**Chocobonmimi :**__ Hello, hello ! Chocomaniaque ! J'y avais pensé figure toi, mais je préfère chocoïnomane. (Je ne te cache pas que ta première review m'avait un peu fait flipper, je ne suis pas habitué aux addictes du chocolat. Mais je t'aime bien, donc ça va. ) Alors pour ce qui est de la demoiselle, "Alice" qui à tirer sa révérence dans le chapitre V (et qu'on ne reverra surement pas, Sauf caprice de ma part) sache qu'elle survit à sa mésaventure avec le Chapelier, je sais que c'est assez implicite mais grossomerdo "Alice" se fait abusée/violée (comme tu préfères) et elle intègre un réseau de traites des blanches, auquel L'ami Jervis fournis beaucoup de "participantes", Blonde de préférence évidemment ! Ce qui est très con d'ailleurs parce que normalement, Alice est brune et non pas blonde comme dans la version au combien édulcorée de Disney qui a traumatisé mon enfance, Walt si tu me lis merci pour ça ! Putain, je m'égare un peu-là (C'est mon côté fanatique de Lewis Carroll.) J'ai adorée donner cette petite touche d'humanité au Joker ! J'aime me dire que quand il rentre d'une dure journée de braquage, meurtre et autres viols, bah, il va prendre une douche bien chaude, regarde la télé en fumant une clope pour se détendre. Engloutis son poids en chocolat, il parait que ça produit de l'endorphine et que ça rend joyeux. En fait, ça vient peut-être de la ce sourire permanant. (Fait gaffe à toi ! On ne sait jamais.) Bref, et oui ! Le Joker n'est qu'un homme, bon paye ton bonhomme survivre à un bain d'acide ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Quant à notre cher ami Jonathan Crane, bah comme tout bon psychiatre il va commencer à perdre la boule, ça commence à venir l'Épouvantail ne va pas tarder à se faire entendre, encore un peu de patience. Merci pour ta review super longue ! Du coup, je te réponds aussi en longueur, si ce n'est pas chouette. Et sur ce bonne lecture et à la prochaine._

_**THEJOY69 :**__ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton retard, je suis moi-même très à la traine (saleté de fac !) Merci pour tous ces mots ! Oh tant d'éloges me vont droit au cœur ! Voilà la suite !_

* * *

_Chapitre VI : S'endormir à l'éther._

Un rire grinçant s'éleva d'entre les lèvres fines du jeune docteur, effaçant le sourire sardonique du Joker. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme qu'il tenait par la gorge suspendu au-dessus de son enfer riait, il n'y avait là rien de risible. Se moquait-il ? Jonathan riait à en pleurer, il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter, et n'y arriverait surement pas maintenant qu'il avait vu l'air déconfit qu'arborait le prince du crime devant sa crise de rire. Que s'imaginait-il qu'il était le seul à rire de l'absurdité de la vie ? Le masque du jeune homme se remodela soudainement, et il dit d'une voix lasse.

"-Un coup du destin ? En une semaine, j'ai tué, perdu mon travail et ma liberté. Et ce soir, je discute avec le pire psychopathe qui soit. Pourtant, je ne suis pas fou.

-Si vous le dites. Je me permets seulement d'en douter." Ris le clown en ramenant le brun sur le plancher, il le tira vivement contre lui, pris l'une de ses mains, et en posa une sur sa hanche. Et il commença à valser, silencieusement, lentement, alors que Crane se raidit à son contact.

-Jusqu'à ce que vous preniez conscience de tout ce que vous avez d'inconscient, ce qui est inconscient contrôlera votre vie et vous l'appellerez le destin, c'est ce qu'avait dit Jung, il me semble." Dit le dandy après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour le brun.

Jonathan ne savait plus quoi penser, à l'instant, il riait comme jamais il n'avait ri, comme au bord de l'hystérie, et à présent, il suivait le rythme langoureux que lui imposait le bouffon, pressé contre lui, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le Joker avait-il raison ? Était-il en train de devenir fou ? Lui l'expert en phobies, le maitre de conférences en psychologie ? Après tout cela était possible, au regard de ce qu'il avait vécu, son enfance suivait le schéma classique de celles des plus grands psychopathes : peu ou pas d'amour, la violence, les moqueries, les coups. Une mauvaise journée. Une rencontre fâcheuse avec le destin, ici symbolisée par un étrange personnage haut en couleurs, mais effroyablement démoniaque. Perdu dans ses pensées le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué que sa tête était venue se poser contre l'épaule du criminel, il avait une odeur métallique, mais enivrante presque hypnotisante. La voix du prince du crime s'éleva en un murmure morne.

-"Vous n'avez pas encore ouvert la porte à ce qui se cache en vous, mais ça ne serait tardé, puisque cela guide déjà vos pas. Il faut que ça sorte, et cela sortira de la pire des manières. Vous libèrerez tout, comme gerbant une nuée d'insectes. N'ayez pas peur de devenir fou monsieur le psychologue, ce serait pur folie que de chercher à rester sain d'esprit dans ce monde qui perd le nord.

-Je ne vous suis plus une fois de plus.

-Disons, pour faire simple que je cherche juste à vous élever à mon niveau de perceptions, vous faire comprendre ce que devient un homme qui a enfin saisi le sens de sa vie.

-Et quel est ce sens ?

-La peur Jonathan, la peur fait bouger, elle fait évoluer.

\- Je ne crains rien ni personne. Pas même toi." Avait grincé la voix du jeune homme dont le nez fin frôlait celui aquilin de son homologue, puis Jonathan écarquilla les yeux et se défit vivement de la poigne du monstre au large sourire pour s'éloigner de lui, se tenant ainsi à bonne distance. Il plongea ses yeux ternes et froids dans ceux d'un vert incandescent du Joker, puis il se tourna vers la porte du minuscule appartement et s'y engouffra. Une fois passé la porte, il observa à nouveau la pièce, pas d'issue, il le savait, mais il avait osé espérer.

Une main fraiche se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

"-Vous semblez fatiguer mon petit Jonathan. Dit le Joker dans un semblant de sympathie. Prenez mon lit si vous le souhaitez, le canapé me conviendra parfaitement." Puis sans attendre un mot de la part du jeune ex-professeur, le dandy éteint la lumière les plongeant dans les ténèbres et alla se vautrer sur son canapé. Crane déconcerté pesa un instant le pour et le contre, devait-il vraiment rester ici et risquer de perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois ou partir ? Mais s'il partait, il perdait le magnifique sujet d'étude qu'était le Joker ; tantôt humain, tantôt démoniaque. D'un autre côté s'il partait, il n'avait nul part où aller, sauf la prison peut être. Réflexion faite rester ici était peut-être une bonne idée. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il avança à tâtons dans le noir vers le lit dont il avait mémorisé la position et s'y laissa lourdement tomber, exténué.

Jonathan fixait le plafond depuis trois bonnes heures maintenant, le ciel commençait à se faire moins sombre, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, hanté par les paroles du clown. Peut-être le dandy avait-il raison, peut être devait-il s'abandonner à la folie, perdre tout le contrôle qu'il s'imposait depuis les dix dernières années. Comme un écho à ses pensées, il entendit le clown ricaner. Il riait même en dormant, il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien rêver le monstre de Gotham. Sans doute à faire courir le Batman aux quatre coins de la ville en semant le chaos derrière lui.

Sans doute. Et lui à quoi rêvait-il ? Ça devait bien faire des mois qu'il ne se souvenait plus de ses songes.

_Oui Jonathan à quoi songes-tu lorsque tes paupières tombent ? Moi, je sais, quand vient le soir, tu rêves d'un monde où les peurs sont reines, où l'esprit est le seul bien précieux que puisse posséder un homme, tu te vois maître des peurs, empereur des cauchemars. Cela viendra. Mais entendons-nous bien, tu ne le verras jamais de tes propres yeux, tu n'es que l'investigateur d'un projet qui te dépasse._

''- Et toi qui es-tu ? ''

_Je suis l'instrument jusqu'alors endormis, j'ai toujours été là, caché derrière ta peine, ta rage et ta haine. Laisse-moi aux commandes et nous ferons de grandes choses Jonathan._

''-Tais-toi je t'en prie.''

_Quoi ? Aurais-tu peur ? Voilà qui est drôle. Tu sais, tu devrais écouter ton nouvel ami, il a raison, lâches prise, tu n'as pas à tout porter seul._

''-Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ?''

_Parce que je suis toi et qu'on n'est jamais mieux servis que par-soi-même. Tes envies ont toujours paru bien peureuses à côté des miennes. Laisse-moi nous venger, nous élevés, tu mérites mieux que te cacher comme un rat, nous méritons mieux tous les deux. Ton esprit sature. Laisses moi te soulagé. Tu verras tu n'y perdras pas au change._

Jonathan avait passé toute sa vie à prendre des claques et à se relever. Devait-il s'abandonné à cette étrange entité qui avait infiltrée son esprit?

_Je n'ai rien infiltré du tout, c'est toi qui as laissé la porte grande ouverte._

Dans le noir un sourire semblable à celui qu'arborerais le diable lui-même en signant un énième pacte s'étire, des yeux s'épuisent, se ferment et une pensée s'aiguise, s'affine.

_Jeux d'ombres._

_Et je bascule._

_Me fracasse les rotules._

* * *

Si le cœur vous en dit laissez donc une petite review à l'auteur qui fera tout son possible pour publier rapidement la suite.

Je vous renvoi à Polichinel pour les quelques vers de la fin.

A Bientot.


	7. Chapitre VII : Envolée carnassière

_Le Joker et Jonathan Crane ne sont pas à moi, hélas._

_Inspirations musicale : __Imaginary Feelings__ de Uncommon Men From Mars, __Vices__ de Memphis May Fire, __Iron__ de Woodkid, __Built To Fall__ de Trivium, __Jack In a Box__ de Time For Energy et A qui je nuis me pardonne de Sidilarsen._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Merci à __**Demlone**__** :**__ Voici la suite, et essuie donc toute cette bave !_

_**Chocobonmim :**__ Désolée pour toute cette attente, insoutenable j'imagine. Sache que notre ami l'Épouvantail est fascinant ! Et si rarement à l'honneur ! En fait il n'a pas plusieurs personnalité, il est juste taré, mais le fait d'amener sa folie par le biais de la schizophrénie est beaucoup plus facile pour la longueur de mon histoire, car entendons-nous bien je ne compte pas faire trente chapitres. Voilà bonne lecture et bonne dégustation de chocolat (ne salît pas trop ton écran ni ton clavier)_

_**THEJOY69 :**__ Mais où es-tu chère amie ?! Je ne te vois plus !_

* * *

_Chapitre VII : envolée carnassière._

Le rai de lumière passant sous la porte de la salle de bain fit s'ouvrir les yeux clairs et embrumés de Jonathan, elle était abrasive pour sa rétine. Lentement il se redressa et se massa les tempes, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis, trop torturé par son esprit. Le soleil était déjà haut. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volé laissant sortir dans un éclat aveuglant le dandy bariolé qui avait maquillé son humanité et qui était déjà prêt à affronter cette journée. Il avait de nouveau lissé ses cheveux vers l'arrière, mais avait troqué son costume uni pour un pantalon violet et vert au motif vichy, une chemise verte, une cravate noire, un veston violet foncé et une veste de la même teinte mais plus claire.

«- Bonjour Monsieur Crane. Mon dieu quelle tête effrayante vous avez ! S'exclama le Joker.

Et c'est lui qui disait ça ? C'était-il bien regardé dans la glace avec son teint livide, son sourire barbare peinturluré de rouge, et son costume violet ridicule ? Se dit Jonathan en haussant un sourcil et en s'extirpant difficilement du lit.

-Thé ou café Monsieur Crane ? Demanda le criminel un mug à la main, dos à l'ex-professeur et échappant à la perte d'équilibre de ce dernier sur une grenade qui traînait au sol.

\- Café.

-Bien j'ai des choses à faire, faites comme chez vous. »

Puis sans aucun préambule le prince du crime passa la porte pour se rendre dans son atelier. Jonathan bu d'une traite son café et se décida à aller prendre une douche pour se réveillé. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il rassembla ses effets et entra dans la salle de bain encore saturée de vapeur d'eau et de l'eau de Cologne du bouffon, il entreprit d'ouvrir tous les placards pour trouver une serviette propre et fut étonné de trouver certains objets qui n'avait rien à faire dans une salle de bain, un batteur électrique entre autre, ainsi que de tout le maquillage que possédait le monstre de Gotham, il avait l'impression d'être dans la salle de bain d'une femme, mais non il était bien dans celle du pire criminel de l'Histoire. Il mit la main sur une longue serviette jaune poussin et pu enfin prendre sa douche, après quoi il se coiffa comme il put et remit ses vêtements de la veille, encore humides et froissés. Il alla laver son mug, remonter les draps du lit dans lequel il avait dormis, en prenant soin de ne trébucher sur aucun des objets qui étaient éparpillés au sol. Une main sur la poignée il rassembla son courage pour passer la porte qui le séparait du Joker et pénétra dans l'espace de réflexion du prince du crime. Un objet coloré passa à toute vitesse et à cinq centimètres de sa tête pour se ficher dans le mur à sa gauche.

« - Savez-vous planter des croix ? A la mode de chez moi…Savez-vous prendre les coups ? A la mode de chez nous…Savez-vous perdre la tête ? A la mode d'un prophète ? (1) Chantonnait le bouffon en lançant des fléchettes sur la carte de la ville. Il s'interrompit tel un enfant pris la main dans le bocal de biscuit. Quoi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je croyais que vous aviez des choses à faire.

-Mais je travaille Monsieur ! J'ai déjà mes trois prochains lieux de performance.

-Performance ?

-L'attentat c'est tout un art mon petit Jonathan ! S'exclama le bouffon en lançant une autre fléchette.

-Mettre la ville à feu et à sang, tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour vous n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne fais que redonner des couleurs à cette ville trop sombre et monotone à grand renfort de dynamite et par le sang des pauvres bougres qui croisent mon chemin, ce petit monde est bien trop sérieux.

-C'est ce que je disais, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-Si tout cela n'était vraiment qu'un jeu serions-nous là à avoir cette discussion ? Jonathan resta silencieux à cette question. Vous ne savez pas ? Moi non plus. Le Joker qui jusque-là triturait la grosse fleur rouge dans la poche de sa veste se leva de son vieux fauteuil déchiré et s'avança d'un pas félin jusqu'à l'ex-professeur. Mais admettons que ce soit un jeu, est-ce que votre ami serait enclin à nous rejoindre, car après tout plus on est de fous plus on rit !

-Mon ami ?

-Oh vous savez bien, celui que vous avez tant de mal à cacher. Gloussa le monstre en frappant le front du jeune homme comme on frappait à une porte. Ne me regardez pas comme ça Jonathan ! Je vous ai entendus hier soir, tous les deux.

-Mais comment ?

-Non cette discussion ne s'est pas faite entièrement à huit clos dans votre tête ! Ce n'est rien vous n'êtes pas le seul être sur terre à abriter deux esprit dans un même corps. Peu importe, ce n'est pas important.

-Pas important ?!

-Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de faire payer à ces gens, cela se voit dans vos yeux, car bien que glacés ils brûlent d'un feu ardant, animés par une passion vengeresse. Laissez le jouer avec nous, vous verrez on s'amusera bien tous les trois !

-Il en est hors de question. Jonathan amorça un pas vers la sortie, mais fut pris de cours par le bouffon qui le plaqua violemment contre un mur et chuchota à mis voix.

-Et si je vous promettais que vous obtiendrez de ma personne tout ce qu'il vous plaira.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

-Tout.

-Mais j'ignore quand et comment il se manifestera de nouveau.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous acceptez ? C'est très bien ça Monsieur Crane, cela fait bien longtemps que je cherche quelqu'un de votre envergure pour mon projet. Alors passons à ma part du contrat, puisque vous accepter de me prêter votre ami, que voulez-vous ?

Jonathan eu un sourire carnassier qui aurai fait fuir le plus sensé des hommes, mais le Joker n'était pas un homme sensé, loin de là et tel un écho ; son célèbre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres carmines.

\- Je souhaite aller très loin avec vous, là où jamais personne n'a été.

-Mais dites-moi c'est que ce voyage à l'air excitant. Susurra le monstre ses lèvres déformées à quelques centimètres de celle charnues de Jonathan il demanda. Et jusqu'où irons-nous Monsieur Crane ?

\- Dans votre esprit.

-Quoi ?! Moi qui pensais que vous en aviez après mon corps si séduisant, vous m'en voyez déçus. De plus sachez que vous ne serez pas le premier à essayer de pénétrer mes obscures pensées, il y'a eu des dizaines de psy ! Tous sont devenu fou, jusqu'à en mourir pour certains.

-Je prends ce risque, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, et puis vous aviez promit de me donner de vous ce que je voulais, alors voilà j'ai choisi, ce que je désire le plus de vous c'est votre esprit.

-Et bien je t'en prie Jonathan, cours dans ces couloirs. »

_Et le blanc m'avale, _

_J'aspire au noir,_

_Le labyrinthe du mal._

* * *

(1)Cette phrase n'est hélas pas de moi, mais de l'artiste Polichinel dans la chanson Prophète, au même titre que les trois vers à la fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

_Voilà c'est tout pour le chapitre VII, je sais, je sais je suis super en retard, mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps, sachez que la licence d'histoire est un très mauvais plan pour glander ! Je publierai quand je pourrai car pour l'instant je dois me coltiner les impacts du changement climatique sur les ressources en eau, les mystères d'Eleusis et les humanistes européens, portrait de John Colet. Tuez-moi s'il vous plait ! Je n'ai même plus le temps de geeker ou même de lire des trucs à moi !_

_A très bientôt je l'espère, si je ne décède pas de surmenage avant._


	8. Chapitre VIII : Et on accélère !

_Bonjour à tous, me revoilà !  
Il me semble que je vous dois quelques excuses pour ma longue absence et osons le dire, pour l'abandon de ma fiction. J'ai un peu honte, mais j'ai quand même un alibi votre honneur. _

_-1-J'ai fait un énorme blocage sur le chapitre VIII, j'arrivais pas à l'écrire, alors j'ai attendu que ma muse revienne, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, elle est jamais revenue ! _

_-2-Important ! J'ai arrêtée l'Histoire (en fac) sous peine de mourir de surmenage, mais surtout parce que je me suis rendue compte que ce n'etait pas fait pour moi : trop de travail personnel et si peu de temps pour l'exécuter, une promo aussi joyeuse et amicale qu'une farandole de pierres tombales, des profs imbus de leur personne, un programme un peu trop coco à mon goût (et j'en passe). _

_-3- Du coup, je suis passée en Sociologie et c'est le pied putain, bien que je débarque dans un univers quasi-inconnu du fait de ma formation littéraire bon, il a fallu et il faut que je rattrape le premier semestre, bref, j'en chie !_

_-4- J'ai une vie sociale j'aime voir mes amis, boire (beaucoup) de café avec eux, faire la fête, et donc boire (beaucoup) d'alcool avec eux. J'aime aussi passer du temps (et de l'argent) à ''geeker'', lire, dessiner et autres divertissements._

_Bon ça ressemble plus à un justificatif, qu'à des excuses. . . Mais je vais finir cette fic diantre foutre !  
Donc s'il y a des gens qui attendaient la suite et qui veulent la connaître, et bien là voilà !  
_

* * *

_Merci à DC pour tous ces merveilleux personnages ! _

_Inspriration musicale : It's On de KoRn ; The Only de Static-x ; Black Smokers de Dagoba ; Nation To Nation de Punish Yourself ; Bad Reputation de Sticky Boys et Defy You de The Offsprings._

_Encore mille pardons, et agréable lecture._

* * *

_Chapitre VIII : Et on accélère !_

Jonathan sentis les mains du Joker se poser sur ses épaules et le pousser jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux butent contre un sofa en velours bleu roi rongé par les mites, tant bien qu'il se retrouvât violemment assis dessus, libérant un nuage de poussière et une nuée d'insectes pales dans l'atmosphère que le prince du crime s'empressa de dissiper en agitant ses longs bras, puis il virevolta jusqu'à un classeur en métal d'où il sortit d'épais dossiers, et les posa sur le guéridon à la droite du jeune homme brun. Les sourcils de l'ex-professeur se haussèrent, suspicieux lorsque le monstre de Gotham s'allongea confortablement la tête sur ses cuisses, si bien que pendant quelques instants le binoclard ne sut plus quoi faire de ses membres supérieurs, peu habitué à ce genre de proximité.

« -Alors Docteur par quoi commençons-nous cette psychanalyse ?

-Quoi vous voulez faire ça maintenant !?

-J'ai besoin de votre ami rapidement, alors plus vite je remplirais ma part du contrat, plus vite vous remplirez la vôtre. Alors allons-nous parler de mon enfance, et de la torture de petits animaux durant cette dernière ? De mon prétendu viol par un proche de la famille ? Ou bien des moqueries incessantes de mes petits camarades d'école élémentaire ? Le bouffon ricana devant la surprise de son cadet, puis il ferma les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais ! Attendez un instant, quoi ?!

-Je plaisantais. Enfin, je crois. Les dossiers que j'ai posés à coté de vous seront sans doutes utiles.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Jonathan retrouvant son calme et son professionnalisme.

-Ce sont mes dossiers psychiatriques.

-Comment les avez-vous eu ?

-Hé hé, et bien à chacune de mes évasions d'Arkham j'aime me rendre aux archives pour effacer toute trace d'études me concernant.

-Bien alors, commençons. » Dit Jonathan retrouvant enfin une utilité à ses mains.

Il se saisit d'un dossier, le premier de la pile, le posa sur l'accoudoir et commença à lire.  
[Ici, le Joker, nommé Monsieur J était décrit comme un individu misanthrope, anarchiste, antisocial, impulsif, insensible et doté d'une intelligence rare. Enfance instable, violente, etc] Jonathan identifia tous ces symptômes comme correspondant à une forme de Sociopathie, ses yeux survolèrent le reste du dossier jusqu'à la conclusion du médecin qui confirma son diagnostique.

Deuxième dossier, autre médecin.

[Le sujet a un comportement marginal vis-à vis de la société il ne fait preuve d'aucuns remords concernant ses actes, son comportement n'a rien de sensé il se croit drôle, manipulateur, très intelligent et le sait. Conclusion : Le sujet est un dangereux psychopathe.]

Troisième dossier. Médecin différent.

[Monsieur J, évoque des voix le persécutant jour et nuit l'obligeant à commettre ses crimes. Hallucinations auditives. Dépression, troubles anxieux, et diverses addictions, à l'alcool, aux médicaments et autres drogues psychotropes. Tentative de suicide le deuxième jour de son admission par section des veines de ses avant-bras. Conclusion : Il se peut que le sujet soit schizophrène.]  
Jonathan arqua l'un de ses sourcils, il acceptait parfaitement que la schizophrénie soit dure à diagnostiquer, mais quel médecin qualifié noterait dans son rapport ''il se peut que'' ? Quel amateurisme ! Non seulement Arkham héberge des clowns dans ses cellules, mais en plus, elle embauche d'autres clowns pour les soigner et les surveiller. Pas étonnant que la criminalité prospère autant à Gotham depuis les dix dernières années.

Quatrième dossier. Nouveau médecin.

[Troubles cénesthésique, grave dépression, délires de persécution, de damnation, le sujet est persuadé d'être intouchable voire immortel. Présence de scarifications anciennes et récentes sur l'abdomen et les membres inférieurs du sujet. N'est pas réceptif au traitement, persuadé de ne pas pouvoir guérir. Conclusion : syndrome de Cotard ? ]  
Jonathan fut d'avantage surpris, cette pathologie était considérée comme insolite et encore plus dure à déceler et diagnostiquer que la schizophrénie. Il darda un œil vers le visage serein du criminel dont le pied brassait l'air pour patienter, le temps que le professeur finisse sa ''lecture''.

Cinquième dossier. Autre médecin.

[Le sujet est en proie à différentes phases d'humeurs, des épisodes maniaques et dépressifs ont été identifiés. Conclusion : Le sujet souffre de troubles bipolaires plus ou moins importants.]

Sixième dossier. Autre médecin, encore.

[Le patient est mélancolique, parle par énigmes et utilise de nombreuses métaphores pour se décrire lui et le monde qui l'entoure cependant, il semble lucide sur sa condition, remet tout en question sauf son comportement. Il est fasciné par le côté obscur des choses et des gens. Fait preuve d'une grande intelligence. ]  
Jonathan tourna les nombreuses pages du dossier, bien plus épais que les cinq premiers et découvre un contre rendu ancien de quelques années par rapport à celui qu'il venait de lire, il se rendit alors compte que le dossier qu'il tenait était le premier document traitant de ''l'histoire'' du Joker, sans doute le plus proche de la vérité.  
[Le patient n'a aucun souvenir, pas même de son identité et est en proie à de nombreux délires, et de sévère hallucination rendant le patient violent, au point qu'il soit dangereux pour les autres et surtout pour lui-même. Admis en état de catatonie le 05/06/2005. Conclusion du diagnostic : Psychoses du fait du choc provoqué par un violent accident.]  
Le jeune ex-professeur lança un regard las au reste de la pile, et décida de s'arrêter au dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le Joker avait dû voir des dizaines de médecins différents et certainement peu voire aucun n'avait conclu au même diagnostique. Jonathan allait devoir établir son propre diagnostic. Il posa prudemment ses yeux acier sur le visage blafard du criminel, inspira un grand coup et demanda d'une voix posée.

« - Vous n'avez jamais le même médecin, que leur est-il arrivé à tous ?

-D'après vous Monsieur Crane ? Répliqua le monstre les yeux toujours clos.

-Vous les avez tués après chacune de vos évasions ?

-Non pas tous, très peu sont morts de ma main en fait. Tout s'est joué à Arkham, certains sont sortit en courant de l'asile et ne sont jamais revenus, mutation, réorientation professionnelle. D'autres sont devenu fous ; dépressifs, et ont fini par se suicider, après avoir démissionné.

-Je vois, et qu'est devenu le premier médecin à vous suivre à Arkham ?

-Lui ? Je l'ai tué moi-même, le jour de mon évasion. Gloussa-t-il.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Comment ?

-Je lui enfoncé mes doigts dans les yeux jusqu'au cerveau.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il posait trop de questions. Dit le bouffon sans l'ombre d'un sourire, le vert ancré a l'acier, Jonathan se figea un instant. Il cherchait quelque chose dans ces yeux peu communs et fut comme happé par l'abîme dans le regard du criminel. Il revint à la réalité lorsque une main fraîche se posa contre sa joue. N'aie crainte Jonnhy, tes yeux sont bien trop beaux pour finir écrasés, non, je préférerais les arracher pour les plonger dans un bocal de formol et ainsi continuer à les admirer ; mais tu vas m'être bien trop utile pour que je me laisse aller à une telle barbarie.

Les yeux de Jonathan n'avaient pas quitté ceux du Joker durant la conversation, il retira la main blafarde de son visage pour le pencher vers celui du criminel et ses lèvres se fendirent en un rictus effroyable et amer.

-Monsieur J, nous avons passé un accord il me semble, je collaborerais avec vous à l'unique condition que vous me livriez quelques-uns des secrets que renferme votre esprit. Alors il est inutile de me menacer.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-Ni même de me mentir. De toute évidence, vous êtes plus fin psychologue que la bande de bouffons qui a tenté de vous ''soigner''. Dit froidement le jeune homme, faisant fit du ricanement suraiguë du criminel. Et j'imagine que même si je lisait l'intégralité des documents qui vous concerne je ne pourrai que constater à quel point vous êtes bon acteur. Vous avez un éventail des plus fournis lorsqu'il s'agit de plaider la folie. »

Sur ce constat et sans prévenir le Joker se leva d'un geste souple, et effectua une élégante révérence digne d'un comédien saluant son public à la fin d'une pièce de théâtre. Puis il leva les yeux au plafond, le visage lisse de toute expression, une main plaquant vers l'arrière ses cheveux verdâtre. L'espace d'un instant, il semblait être parti à des années-lumière du petit bureau poussiéreux dans lequel ils se trouvaient ; après quoi il redescendit sur terre pour se saisir de l'une des mains du jeune professeur et le tira vers lui afin de lui imposer une nouvelle danse. Jonathan pris au dépourvus frissonna à son contact, il osa un regard vers le dandy bariolé et ne pue que constater le semblant de sérénité qui émanait de son visage, bien que généreusement peinturluré ; les paupières closes, il semblait réfléchir ou peut être savourait-il leur valse qui, selon le jeune homme semblait bien plus langoureuse que la première.  
Ils tournèrent lentement, tournoyèrent encore et encore puis le clownesque jeune homme ralenti jusqu'à interrompre la danse, il garda cependant le brun contre lui allant jusqu'à glisser deux doigts sous son menton pour gagner l'attention de son regard dur et impénétrable. Enfin sa voix brisa le silence.

« -Et si nous jouions à un nouveau jeu Jonathan ? »

Oui.

Il lui fallait un nouveau jeu.

Ce jeune homme était bien trop sérieux, et cela commençait déjà à l'ennuyer.

* * *

_Voilà, c'était le chapitre VIII, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, parce que j'en ai chié.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review pour m'engueuler un peu, ou tout autre motif, je rappelle que je suis une personne ouverte à la critique, tant qu'elle est pertinente.  
À très vite je l'espère. _


	9. Chapitre IX : L'envers

_Hello ! Hello ! Me re-voila ! __Etes-vous prêt(e)s pour le chapitre IX ? _

_Mille mercis à DC comics à qui nous devons tout !_

_Inspiration musical : __Loud Cloud__ de Aucun ; __Fin__ de 0=1 ; __Le fond et la forme__ de Lofofora ; __Funk__ de The Bloody Beetroots ; __The Devil in I__ de Slipknot et __En Route Pour La Joie__ de Noir Désir_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Merci à Gest/Chocobonmimi :** Merci pour ton accueille, je ne te cache pas que je flippais à peine (beaucoup) de t'avoir perdu oh fidèle et adorable lectrice. Ravie que le chapitre précèdent t'ai plus, surtout après toute cette attente, imagine, il aurait été mauvais ! Hahahaha-ha-ha ! Ha ! Oo_

_On m'aurait virtuellement lapidée, je crois, enfin, j'espère. . . _

_Courage encore un peu de patience, peut-être y aura-t-il un peu de douceur dans le prochain chapitre. __Pour toi et les autres, si autres il y a, voici la suite._

* * *

_C__hapitre IX : L'envers._

Toujours pressé contre le Joker, une lueur de défis dans les yeux, Jonathan libéra son visage des fins et longs doigts blafards qui le retenaient jusqu'alors et fit entendre sa voix morne.

« - Un nouveau jeu ? Auriez-vous peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre sur vous ?

-Là n'est pas la question, voyons Jonathan ne soyez pas idiot ! Je viens à l'instant de me rendre compte que notre relation n'était pas très équilibrée, vous en conviendrez. Le brun allait ouvrir la bouche, mais un doigt vint lui barrer les lèvres. Laissez-moi finir, je souhaiterai simplement ajouter une autre condition à notre accord, en plus de votre collaboration j'aimerai moi aussi apprendre quelques petites choses sur vous. Et admettons que vous refusiez cette énième condition, je mettrai fin à notre amitié, et croyez-moi, je considérerais comme un véritable gâchis de voir un génie tel que vous finir dans les tréfonds du fleuve local.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Patron ! On est attaqués par les hommes du Sphinx !

-Putain c'est pas vrai ! Je dois descendre pour vous tenir par la main pendant que vous dézinguer quelques clowns flanqués de collants vert ? » Siffla-t-il l'air plus mauvais que jamais en s'approchant du mercenaire qui détala comme un lapin.

Le Prince du crime ôta sa veste, relava ses manches et se saisi d'un glock ainsi que d'un fusil d'assaut et sans un regard pour le brun, il passa la porte dévala rapidement les escaliers et parcourut tout aussi rapidement la maigre distance qui le séparait de l'attaque. Il se stoppa un instant en voyant une vingtaine de ses hommes peinaient à repousser une dizaine de ceux de l'Homme Mystère. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ces lèvres carmines, il avança jusqu'au milieu de la cour son fusil le long du corps, ses hommes sentaient ce qui allait se produire aussi certains eurent l'intelligence de se placer derrière leur patron. Le Joker se mit momentanément à couvert, il darda un œil sur la caisse qui se trouvait à sa gauche ; elle était remplie de grenades à fragmentation, il en attrapa une, la dégoupilla avec ses dents et la lança vers un groupe d'hommes à environ cinq mètres de lui. Ainsi tandis que le projectile explosait, le clownesque jeune homme se releva pour se mettre bien en évidence sur le champ de bataille ; arma son fusil et le mit en joue dans un éclat de rire effrayant. Avec l'aide de quelques-uns de ses sous-fifres restés en arrière, il abattu tout ce qui bougeait, alliés comme ennemis. Tant bien que lorsqu'il eut presque vidé les chargeurs de son fusil et de son glock tout n'était plus qu'un sanglant méli-mélo de corps rendus méconnaissables sur lesquels la poussière retombait lentement, le Joker abaissa son arme et se tourna vers le reste de ses hommes présents, ses yeux verts alors injecté de sang se firent perçant.

« -Paolo viens par-là ! Le dénommé Paolo sorti du rang, c'était lui qui était venu avertir son patron de l'assaut, un homme imposant typé latino. Merci Paolo. Dit sarcastiquement le clown avant de lui mettre une balle dans le crâne dans une explosion de sang qui macula son visage. Merci de m'avoir dérangé pour si peu. Et vous bande de cons qu'est-ce que vous attendez, retour à l'envoyeur, c'est clair ? Vous me renvoyez tous ces guignols refroidis chez Nygma. Aller nettoyez-moi ce foutoir ! » Les gorilles détalèrent sans demander leur reste et se mirent à l'œuvre, tandis que leur patron balançait ses armes dans un coin en se retournant prestement.

Le Joker remonta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au bureau, il marqua un arrêt au seuil de la porte jetant un regard fous sur la frêle silhouette du jeune ex-professeur, qui avait observé le ''spectacle'', ses mains seraient si fort le rebord de la fenêtre que ses phalanges en étaient blanches, il semblait contrarié, mais lorsqu'il sentit et rencontra les yeux corrosifs du monstre sur lui, il fit un pas de côté, s'éloignant de la fenêtre avec méfiance, accentuant le sourire de l'autre rendu malsain par le sang qui maculait sa peau crayeuse. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Autant il pensait le Joker maître de ses émotions, autant en cet instant il commençait à avoir un doute, il venait de tuer une dizaine de ses hommes sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et sans aucune raison.

Le criminel fit un pas en avant, Jonathan un en arrière, encore un pas en avant et deux en arrière. Le prince du crime mit ses mains dans ses poches en sifflotant une comptine aérienne, les doigts tremblants du brun effleurèrent sa poitrine, à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait la poche intérieure de son blazer; ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur, mais il commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa vie ; dieu seul pouvait peut-être prévoir les réactions du monstre. Le jeune docteur était prêt à se défendre. Le sourire ne cessait de s'agrandir, et tel un animal féroce le bariolé bondit sur la table au bout de laquelle se tenait l'expert en phobies, il allait franchir le mètre qui les séparaient, mais un bruit de verre qui éclate attira son attention vers ses pieds, la pièce fut envahie par un nuage orangé.

Jonathan pris ses jambes à son cou, pour échapper aux effets de sa toxine, arrivé en bas des escaliers, il osa un regard vers la porte du petit bureau qui gerbait d'importantes volutes de fumée, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la silhouette filiforme du bouffon émerger de la pièce, le visage vide de toute expression, il regardait droit devant lui, et descendait tranquillement jusqu'au niveau inférieur. Jonathan ne bougeait pas, il observait le Joker qui semblait plongé dans une sorte de transe. Sans prévenir et tel Jack in the box, il bondit par-dessus la rambarde et atterrit souplement face à l'expert en phobie, qui entama alors un sprint jusqu'à la porte la plus proche, mais son visage rencontra violemment le mur en béton, contre lequel le bariolé l'avait durement balancé, bien que sonné il ne se laissa pas faire, il dégagea sa tête de la poigne du criminel, le poussant de toutes ses forces loin de lui, le monstre de Gotham n'eut qu'à faire un pas en tendant le bras afin de s'emparer de la gorge du brun pour le soulever et le plaquer une nouvelle fois contre le mur.

« -Vous ne devriez même pas être capable de marcher. » Toussota le jeune homme.

Mais le Joker ne répondit rien, ses yeux verts n'avaient plus rien de fous, ils étaient vides et plus que jamais injectés de sang. Jonathan commençait à manquer d'air, il devait se dégager et vite avant que son cerveau ne cesse de fonctionner. Il ferma les yeux et envoya son tibia rencontrer brutalement l'entre-jambe du clown, qui fléchit légèrement les genoux en proies à une douleur effroyable, laissant le jeune ex-professeur glisser le long du mur. Bien qu'étant encore entre deux mondes, le brun se remit prudemment sur ses pieds une main sur le mur et lorgna l'homme, un genou à terre devant lui. Celui-ci leva un visage grimaçant puis explosa de rire.

« - Pourquoi cet air abasourdi Jonathan ? Oh ! J'ai deviné ! Vous vous demandez comment j'ai fait, parce que je devrais être plongé dans un monde d'effroi vésanique. Hahahaha ! Et bien vois-tu petit Johnny, par un heureux hasard il se trouve que je suis immunisé contre toute sorte de poison, ainsi il semblerait que ce gaz de terreur n'ait aucun effet sur moi. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vous livrerai mes plus sombres secrets. Ah et vous-vous battez comme une petite pucelle ! »

Comprenant que le criminel s'était moqué et se moquait encore de lui Jonathan vit rouge, et avec toute la rage et toute la puissance dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, il enfonça son poing dans le visage de l'autre. Allongé au sol, la face en sang, le Joker était victime d'un incontrôlable fou rire. Une fois son axés d'hilarité passée le bouffon posa ses yeux malicieux sur Crane, au travers des lucarnes le ciel était d'un blanc spectral et la frêle silhouette en contrejour avait quelque chose de menaçant.

« -Ce coup de poing était pour le moins, spontané, aurai-je touché une corde sensible. Taquina le bariolé en se relevant, il cracha l'hémoglobine qu'il avait dans la bouche et le nez. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous m'avez sorti du Pub l'autre soir après votre démonstration ? Une nouvelle fois, le gris plongea dans le vert, le vide avait disparu pour laisser place à du dédain et sans doute, une pointe de cruauté.

-Oh je l'ignore, certainement par altruisme.

\- Alors pourquoi tenter de m'empoisonner aujourd'hui ?

\- Instinct de survie, vous étiez en crise.

-Vraiment pourtant, vous semblez perplexe voire déçus, vous vous attendiez quand même à quelque chose, mais quoi ? Que je me mette à hurler comme un damné, à pleurer en appelant ma mère tel un enfant, ou peut-être que je meurs littéralement de peur.

-Je, je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais, sans doute une réaction quelconque qui trahirait votre humanité. Mais il semblerait bien que vous soyez un monstre.

-Je suis un monstre, c'est un fait. Et vous savez quoi ? Je m'en accommode parfaitement. Mais dis-moi petit Johnny ? Toi le professeur de génie à l'université de Gotham, toi qui n'as pas hésité à expérimenter ton poison sur plusieurs de tes élèves, jusqu'à tuer l'un d'entre eux. N'es-tu pas aussi un monstre ? Sourit âprement le Joker en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Ça suffit, le jeu est fini. » Souffla le binoclard en posant une paume sur sa tempe douloureuse, puis il se détourna du bouffon pour remonter d'un pas incertain jusque dans l'appartement récupérer ses affaires et partir, tout cela n'avait déjà que trop duré, et peu importe que son corps finisse au fond de la rivière.

Le dandy bariolé suivit le jeune homme du coin de l'œil, il tira de sa poche une fiole au liquide trouble et une seringue qu'il remplit et cacha dans son dos puis il remonta rapidement et silencieusement les marches, jusqu'à rattraper son associé qu'il fit trébucher sur le dernier pallier.

« -Pas si vite Johnny, le jeu ne fait que commencer. Dit le criminel en retournant et en s'asseyant à califourchon sur les hanches du jeune homme. Tu pensais pouvoir m'empoisonner et me faire faux bon sans en subir les conséquences ? Voyons un peu quelle est ta plus grande peur, et qui de l'homme ou du monstre saura refaire surface. »

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent à la vision de la seringue remplis d'un liquide qui n'était que trop bien connu du jeune professeur, il commença à se tortiller sous le clown essayant de le faire basculer pour s'échapper, c'était sans doute peine perdue, le monstre était bien trop lourd, et Jonathan bien trop faible un bras se libéra et fut capturé dans sa course vers l'abdomen du fantasque criminel, qui se fit plus pesant sur l'autre habilement il esquiva un coup de boule désespéré, c'est tout sourire qu'il enfila l'aiguille dans une veine à la base du cou du brun.

Jonathan ferma les yeux et rejeta violemment la tête en arrière lorsque la brûlure de l'injection monta à son cerveau, ses incisives se plantèrent férocement dans sa lèvre inférieur, son corps commençait à trembler, il allait perdre pieds, sa bouche se mouvait sans qu'aucun son n'en sortent, mais la panique se faisait de plus en plus présente, et la litanie qu'il ne cessait de se répéter intérieurement franchit doucement la barrière de ses lèvres sanguinolentes.

« -La peur vient des choix que l'on fait, on choisit de se sociabiliser par peur d'être seul. On fait le choix d'une vie bien rangée par peur du jugement d'autrui. On se marie et fait des enfants par peur de mourir seul et de n'avoir rien à transmettre. Jonathan était blême, son visage en sueur et il ne cessait de répéter ces phrases, le Joker toujours installé sur ses hanches se délectait de la situation.

-Tu m'impressionnes Johnny, tu es très résistant. Nan je dis ça parce que dans mon souvenir Ed a hurlé tout de suite. Le brun ne répondit rien, trop occupé à ne pas sombrer. Non parce que techniquement, une toxine gazeuse met plus de temps à agir que lorsqu'elle est directement injectée dans le sang. » Pensa le clown à voix haute.

Soudain, la respiration du brun se fit erratique, son corps s'agita de soubresauts, ses yeux papillonnèrent puis se révulsèrent, la peau de son visage devint quasi-translucide, et tout s'arrêta. Le Joker haussa un sourcil, il se leva prudemment, pour s'accroupir aux côtés de l'expert en phobies. Puis le souffle revint, difficilement, les couleurs aussi ; un peu ; le sang circulait, les doigts fins s'agitaient, enfonçant les ongles dans la chaire, le visage cireux de Jonathan passait par une multitude d'expressions, ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent, ils suivaient des choses qu'eux seuls pouvaient discerner, puis le docteur regarda le criminel, ou du moins à travers lui, comme s'il y avait autre chose. Jonathan se releva brutalement son dos cognant contre la rampe d'escalier, il fixait le vide apeuré, puis son regard alla se figer dans un coin sombre du plafond, il sursauta, blême et en sueur, il rampa maladroitement jusqu'au bureau pour se recroqueviller dans un coin. Le prince du crime était à présent avachi dans le sofa, un sourire physiquement impossible accroché aux lèvres ; la situation semblait plus que risible. Jonathan Crane Docteur en psychologie, expert en phobie et adepte de l'expérimentation sur des sujets humains ; était tétanisé et commençait à délirer dans l'un des angles de la pièce à cause de sa propre toxine. Et c'est au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes ; qu'il finit par perdre connaissance vautré dans la poussière.

Ennuyé, le monstre de Gotham se leva, il épousseta sa chemise et son pantalon déchiré puis passa ses mains élancée dans la masse verdâtre et hirsute qu'était devenu ses cheveux après s'être trainé sur le sol de l'entrepôt, il souleva le poids plume qu'était le jeune professeur et le porta jusque dans l'autre pièce, là il lâcha Jonathan sur les draps sombres, assit sur le rebord du lit, le prince du crime lui ôta ses lunettes, dont l'un des verres était brisé, puis lui retira chaussures, blazer, gilet, chemise et finit par tirer le drap jusqu'à sa taille. Le dandy s'ennuyait ferme depuis que le brun s'était réfugié dans les limbes de la conscience, alors sa voix s'éleva histoire d'entretenir un semblant de conversation.

« -Et bien Jonathan il me semble vous avoir connu un peu plus bavard, pas que vous soyez un bout en train, mais vous avez de la conversation comme on dit. Allons ressaisissez-vous mon vieux ! J'imagine bien que vous avez dû vivre des choses épouvantables, une vie cauchemardesque, ça a dû être dur ! Non ? Je prends ça pour un oui ! Pourquoi être devenu professeur ça a l'air bien ennuyeux !? Non ne me dites rien ! Ce n'est pas pour vous, c'est simplement pour prouver à votre père, et euh une fille peut-être ? Ainsi que tous les autres que vous pouviez devenir bien plus qu'un simple rat de bibliothèque binoclard. De toute évidence, ça n'a pas fonctionné comme vous l'espériez, certes, vous êtes devenu un rat de laboratoire de renommée national, mais vous avez été radié de l'université pour vos expérimentations et êtes recherché pour meurtre. Ah et notons en plus que vous avez souffert sans doute d'une sorte de traumatisme avec les femmes, donc je vais partir du principe que vous êtes très inexpérimenté dans le domaine des échanges charnels, ouais ça doit être le point le plus négatif de votre misérable vie. »

Le Joker resta silencieux observant le visage torturé du jeune homme allongé à ses côtés. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose, quelque chose d'insensé après cette journée, quelque chose de fou, donc quasi-naturel pour le clownesque criminel. Lentement, il enveloppa Jonathan de son ombre, le visage flottant au-dessus du sien anguleux où venait se perdre quelques mèches brunes, c'est du bout des doigts qu'il les chassa pour mieux étudier le jeune homme dans la pénombre l'ex-professeur avait quelque chose d'attirant, de séduisant, indéniablement il était plutôt bel homme, bien qu'il lui manquait quelque kilos. Le Joker n'était pas un homme compliqué, du moins sur certains points. Il n'aimait ni les hommes, ni les femmes il aimait simplement ce qui pouvait se conquérir ou s'offrir à lui, il le savait, il en était sûr. Et en regardant Jonathan l'air certes tourmenté, mais les yeux clos et les lèvres entre ouvertes, il était, d'une certaine manière offert à lui alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Mais le criminel se ravisa, quel plaisir pouvait-il y avoir à voler un baiser à un homme inconscient ! Non il serait bien plus plaisant de voler se baiser à un Jonathan conscient et réactif. C'est sur cette pensée que le Joker se rendit à la salle de bains pour se laver et se changer. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il jeta un dernier regard à l'endormi.

_Bientôt petit Johnny !_

« - É-é- pou-v-van-tail. »

* * *

_C'était le chapitre IX en espérant qu'il vous a plus, parce que ça été looonng et difficile à écrire, ce chapitre à genre eu trois fins différentes avant celle-là. Petit problème d'inspiration et de troubles du geekage compulsif, Batman Arkham Origins traînait sur mon bureau, tentation, péché quasi-divin, deux jours accroché à la manette. Et BIM ! Soldes d'été sur Steam donc tentation une fois de plus, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de rejouer à ces chefs-d'œuvre que sont Arkham Asylum et Arkham City. Bref, j'ai passé grossomerdo trois semaines à courir après le Joker, Harley, Nygma, Crane et tous les autres. Puis j'ai finalement regardé la série Gotham qui ne m'inspirait pas grand chose lors de son lancement, et après mure réflexion, c'est pas mal du tout, bien que le traitement de certains personnages m'ait fait hurler : genre l'hypothétique Joker, Nygma qui bien qu'attachant à un comportement proche de l'autisme, et n'a rien du maître des énigmes pour l'instant ! Et à l'inverse d'autre personnage sont super intéressant, un Pingouin tout jeune, tout fringuant, manipulateur et névrosé à souhait, ah un psychopathe comme je les aime ! Si Cobblepot doit apparaître dans une de mes fic il sera jeune, je l'avais déjà imaginé jeune, pas autant que dans la série et plutôt dans le style armoire à glace._

_Bref, tout ça m'a donné pas mal d'idées de fic et d'OS, genre Anarky et Alice (cf Chapitre II et V), une petite fic avec Nygma et pourquoi pas une avec le Pingouin. Mais d'abord, je finis Versus et après je passerai à autre chose._

_C'est tout pour ma petite vie trépidante, à très bientôt._


	10. Chapitre X : Jusque dans la chaire

_Bonsoir à tous/toutes, cette soirée est spécial, et oui, ce soir, nous fêtons un anniversaire, celui de Versu, ça fait déjà un an que j'ai posté les deux premiers chapitres, et pour fêter ça, je vous offre ce Chapitre X durement écrit._

_Les personnages du canon qu'est Batman ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas._

_Back ground musical : Devil On My Shoulder de Billy Talent ; Gunshot/TxHxC de SiM ; Brompton Cocktail de Avenged Sevenfold et Riot Lights de Apocalyptica._

_Pourvu que votre lecture soit bonne._

* * *

_**Merci à Chocobonmimi ;** ravie que le chapitre précèdent t'ai plus, tes mots me vont toujours autant droit au cœur, mais méfie-toi a force de me complimenter ma qualité d'écriture risque de se dégrader ;) pardon pour le bisou, je suis un être machiavélique ! (pour ne rien te cacher, lors de la première écriture, il était prévu qu'ils s'embrassent, mais du coup par caprice, je n'en ai rien fait). Patience, patience, bientôt, il y aura un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute. Bonne lecture et bisous chocolatés !_

_**Mirreilles3 **: Bonjour/Bonsoir (comme tu veux) et bienvenue sur ma fiction. Merci beaucoup pour ta petite Review, j'espère en recroiser._

* * *

_Chapitre X : Jusque dans la chaire._

Le Joker avait passé l'après-midi affalé dans le sofa de ''son bureau'', jouant aux fléchettes, lisant ce qui traînait çà et là, bref, il tuait le temps comme il pouvait puisque Jonathan ne semblait pas encore décidé à se réveiller. Et c'est seulement lorsque le soleil commença à décliner et pas avant, bien qu'il se soit profondément ennuyé que le bouffon se décida à sortir de son antre.

Le prince du crime avançait de sa démarche bancale dans les rues déjà sombres du vieux Gotham où s'engouffrait le vent glacial d'octobre, dieu qu'il aimait ces ruelles, elles étaient comme des pochettes surprises ; on ne savait jamais sur quoi on allait bien pouvoir tomber. Au hasard, il s'enfonça dans l'une d'entre elles. Il n'y trouva rien d'extraordinaire, juste la crasse habituelle, un gros rat qui détala au son de ses pas, mais tout au bout, sous un lampadaire se dessinait une silhouette encapuchonnée. Le monstre de Gotham se tapie dans l'ombre, s'approchant discrètement, méfiant ; un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pourpres lorsqu'il vit une seconde silhouette s'approcher de l'autre, une petite liasse de billets à la main, et repartir en fourrant un petit sachet transparent dans sa poche. Le clownesque dandy s'extirpa de la ruelle observant le dealer, il n'était pas bien grand et plutôt maigrichon, ses gestes étaient fébriles, incertains, pas par peur, mais par manque de ''professionnalisme'', un gamin d'au moins quinze ans cherchant à s'en sortir comme il pouvait dans cette ville malade, sans nul doute. Sa main gantée de violet se posa lourdement sur la frêle épaule, apparut alors un masque impassible en plâtre blanchâtre derrière lequel se distinguaient deux orbes anthracite, le doute et la peur les envahirent lentement lorsque ils identifièrent le propriétaire de cette main importune, puis la résignation s'y insinua doucement lorsqu'ils captèrent un éclat argenté. Son couteau fétiche plaqué contre la gorge du jeune vagabond, et l'effet de surprise s'éternisant beaucoup trop à son gout, le Joker daigna enfin faire entendre sa voix, venant exagérément d'outre-tombe.

« - Hé gamin je crois bien que tu t'es perdu. Tu sais chez qui t'es là ? Non ? Dommage. Le jeune homme s'écroula au sol sous la violence du coup-de-poing qu'il avait reçu à l'estomac, le souffle coupé, il était bien incapable de se défendre lorsque le criminel lui fit les poches. Hum a peu prêt cinquante grammes de beue, et cent cinquante dollars. Oh et un portefeuille t'es un p'tit joueur dis-moi euh, Lonnie, Lonnie Machin hahahahahahahahaha ! Aller casse-toi avant qu'un des baltringues de Cobblepot se pointe. Ah et Lonnie un petit conseil, à l'avenir laisse ton portefeuille dans ton squat de punk. » Sur ces douces paroles, le dandy rangea son couteau puis empocha l'argent et l'herbe tournant les talons en direction d'une autre ruelle.

Dans l'artère principale du plus vieux et malfamé quartier de la ville, flanqué de son éternel manteau violet le criminel fendait plus qu'il ne se mêlait au ballet incessant des silhouettes décharnées des prostitués et de leur clientèle, il ne fit que passer, sans accorder un seul regard au marché des corps et son étalage de luxure. Pas intéressé. Au bout de l'avenue, il poussa la porte du Pub, pénétrant dans l'atmosphère moite et saturée de nicotine de l'établissement. Ses yeux verts scannèrent rapidement la pièce, puis il se dirigea prestement jusqu'au zinc, le Barman tremblotant lui servit un verre ambré qu'il avala d'une traite avant de retendre son verre, souriant, le jeune serveur allait à nouveau remplir le verre, mais la bouteille de whisky lui fut arrachée des mains. Le prince du crime virevolta jusqu'à une banquette ou l'un de ses sous-fifres le débarrassa de son manteau, il s'affala sur son siège ; sortit un paquet de cigarettes et s'en grilla une tandis qu'il posait ses pieds sur la table face à lui. La tête rejetée en arrière, il crachait la fumée qui se dissipa en d'élégantes volutes dans l'air, ses yeux se perdirent quelques minutes dans le vague, puis il écrasa le mégot sur la table, et se resservit un verre qu'il savoura cette fois, faisant rouler le liquide sur sa langue, détendu, puis il enflamma une nouvelle tige. Un verre, une cigarette, un verre encore, ce manège dura une bonne heure. La porte du pub grinça, signifiant l'arrivé d'un nouveau client, mais le bouffon n'y prêta aucune attention, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sur lui un regard oppressant, il releva la tête plongeant dans un puits sans fond et une forêt abyssale. Comment ne pas reconnaitre Jervis Tetch inévitablement coiffé d'un haut-de-forme aux couleurs aussi criardes et mal accordées que celles de ses cheveux. Le Chapelier se tourna un instant vers le Barman puis s'approcha du dandy un verre et une bouteille d'absinthe à la main et de l'autre tira son chapeau au Joker en signe de bonsoir, avant de s'installer face à lui ; il déposa une cuillère argentée finement ouvragé sur le verre, puis un carré de sucre qu'il inonda de liquide vert auquel il mit le feu, les deux hommes observèrent religieusement la flamme bleutée qui finit par disparaitre lorsque du bout des doigts Jervis mélangea le sucre à l'alcool, après quoi il y trempa les lèvres appréciant la brulure que provoqua le trajet de la fée verte. Son regard si singulier s'accrocha à celui insondable du monstre de Gotham tandis qu'il léchait la cuillère d'une façon que n'importe qui aurait qualifiée d'obscène.

« - Ou est passé la charmante Alice ? Demanda le Joker dans un semblant de conversation.

-Sur le trottoir, j'imagine, où de l'autre côté du miroir vas savoir.

-Ah dois-je comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne ? Seul le silence répondit au clownesque jeune homme, comme on dit si bien : qui ne dit mot consent. Tiens regarde là fille là-bas, c'est peut-être elle ton Alice !

\- Je ne pense pas que je trouverai ma douce et précieuse Alice dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Pourquoi s'y trouverait-elle ? Alice est pure. Souffla le Chapelier.

-Ah ouais, je vois, genre petite sainte nitouche, virginale jusqu'au bout des ongles, c'est ça ?

-Oui dans ce monde ça correspondrait à ça.

\- Mouais bah ça court pas vraiment les rues à cette heure-là, ça court pas les rues tout court même ! Enfin si. Est-ce que tu aimes les enfants Jervis ?

-Ça dépend, jusqu'à quel âge précisément est-on encore un enfant ? Rit l'homme aux yeux vairons.

-Oh Jervis ! Tu ne vas quand même pas aller traîner devant les écoles élémentaires ?!» S'esclaffa le dandy avec un clin d'œil pour son compagnon de boisson.

Les deux bariolés continuèrent à discuter sans jamais vraiment comprendre les motivations de l'autre, car on est toujours seul face à ses propres névroses ; cependant, ça ne les empêchait pas de se lancer des blagues vaseuses entre deux verres et de passer un moment agréable. Ils refusèrent la compagnie de plusieurs plantureuses jeunes femmes envoyées par Cobblepot, le Joker n'était pas d'humeur ce soir, au plus grand étonnement du Chapelier.

Au bout de quelques heures enivré par l'alcool et la bonne ambiance qui régnait dans l'établissement Jervis s'autorisa à sortir du revers de sa veste élimé un coffret en bois sombre d'où il extirpa une splendide pipe à opium en jade, il la chargea gentillement d'une main d'expert puis la glissa entre ses lèvres avant d'en allumer le foyer, sur lequel il tira modérément ; il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis expira, libérant un épais panache de fumée blanche opaque. Lentement, ses paupières dévoilèrent à nouveau la bille noire et la bille verte, embrumé son regard se posa sur le clownesque dandy, il lui tendit sa pipe en une proposition muette, que le monstre déclina d'un geste de la main, le punk sourit faiblement calant à nouveau le joyau entre ses lèvres, et observa son vis-à-vis qui sortait un paquet de feuilles, puis un petit sachet remplis d'herbe, délicatement, il faisait rouler la feuille entre ses long doigts blafard, avant de placer le joint entre ses abominables lèvres carmines. Souplement l'homme tout vêtu de violet se leva, remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue et en un claquement de doigt un gorille apparut pour lui rendre son précieux manteau grand seigneur il laissa une liasse de billet face au Chapelier, lui faisant implicitement comprendre qu'il l'invitait, et pour seules salutations il posa sa main décoloré sur le biceps du punk endormi avant de disparaître dans la nuit, pile à l'heure du diable.

V I I

La Lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, le brouillard s'était levé et avait envahi les rues sombres et inquiétantes de Gotham, l'air était, quant à lui, plus glacial que jamais.

Jonathan s'éveilla en un sursaut dans la noirceur de la nuit calme et, paisible ? Il se redressa prudemment, une sensation de nausée s'insinua au creux de son estomac, il porta doucement la main à ses lèvres retenant un haut-le-cœur et attendis que cela passe. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se leva précautionneusement du lit, aucun trouble de l'équilibre pour l'instant, c'était plutôt bon signe, enfin ça restait à vérifier, lentement, il chercha à tâtons de quoi allumer la lumière, en vain.

Son agitation avait de nouveau réveillé la nausée, sa bouche était sèche, il manquait d'air, ses membres bougèrent d'eux même, le menant jusqu'à la porte, pour l'ouvrir et pénétrer dans l'atelier du monstre de Gotham ; qui était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Jonathan continua à avancer, sans trébucher, ce qui tenait du miracle dans le capharnaüm qu'était la résidence du Joker. Sans aucun raté, il sentit ses mains s'agripper au rebord de la fenêtre et l'air nocturne fouetté son visage.

Les yeux fermés, il prit de grandes goulées d'air qui calmèrent aussitôt ses hauts le cœur, au bout d'une poignée de minutes, il rouvrit les yeux les perdant dans le noir abyssal de cette étrange nuit d'octobre, qu'aucune étoile, qu'aucun lointain lampadaire ne venait éclairer.

« -Vous n'avez pas froid ? Demanda la voix du Joker faisant imperceptiblement sursauter le jeune ex-professeur qui n'avait senti sa présence qu'au moment où il avait ouvert la bouche.

-Un peu, mais l'air frais me fait du bien, je supporte très mal l'enfermement. Le bouffon esquissa un sourire et retint de justesse un gloussement à l'écoute de cette phrase, Ah doux Arkham. Il fit un pas vers le jeune homme qui lui tournait toujours le dos et déposa délicatement son manteau sur ses frêles épaules nues. Jonathan ne dit rien, même lorsqu'il sentit les grandes mains de son associé glisser en une caresse de ses épaules, le long de ses bras, jusqu'à l'encadrement de la fenêtre, il haussa cependant un sourcil lorsqu'il se sentit piégé entre les bras du criminel.

-Je ne cesserai de me blâmer si vous attrapiez froid Monsieur Crane.

-Vous empestez le tabac et l'alcool. Vous êtes ivre ?

-Si peu. Répondit le dandy.

Le brun se retourna lentement entre les bras du criminel, il le jaugea un instant, puis dévoila un sourire insolite sur ce visage d'ordinaire peu expressif. L'une de ses mains remonta entre leurs deux corps pour aller se saisir de la tige ardente coincée entre les dents du monstre de Gotham, ce dernier s'attendit à ce que l'expert en phobie la balance par la fenêtre ; mais contre toute attente, ses doigts la portèrent à ses lèvres. Pour le coup, c'est étonné que le Joker observe le jeune professeur tirer généreusement sur le foyer.

-Et bien dites-moi Jonathan, j'ignorais que vous aviez ce genre de vis. Ironisa le bouffon.

-Sachez que la nicotine à des effets vasodilatateur, qui sont très utiles en cas de migraine. De plus, je dirai que Jonathan s'interdit beaucoup trop de choses. Sortir des sentiers battus est peut parfois être positif.

Le cerveau un peu défaillant du Joker saisit alors la situation, le faisant éclater de rire. Mollement, il récupéra son bien d'entre les lèvres fines de son homologue, ravivant la braise. Au travers de la fumée sa voix s'éleva, le ton était neutre, mais le timbre grave.

-De toute évidence, je n'ai pas affaire à Monsieur Crane.

\- Non en effet. Grinça l'autre. Je suis. Je suis. Je suis ? Je suis l'Épouvantail. »

Son sourire tordu défigura le masque de Jonathan Crane.

Retirant ses vêtements de chaire.

Prêt à croiser le fer.

* * *

_C'était le chapitre X, un peu court (j'avais pas le choix ne me lapidez pas !), en espérant cependant qu'il vous ait plus, bien sûr qu'il vous a plus, hein ? Hein ? HEIN ?! Nan parce que j'ai genre passé deux journées entières dessus, sans dormir et en enchaînant les café/clopes._

_N'hésitez SURTOUT pas à laisser un petit message, ça fait toujours un peu plaisir. Et à bientôt pour le chapitre XI._

_À bientôt !_


	11. Chapitre XI : Avancer pour hier

_Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les mots, ainsi que le temps et la sueur qu'il a fallu pour les alignés._

_Ecrit sur fond de : __A Last Dance With Leon __/ __Fightclubing__ de Doctor Flake, __Limaces Carnivores__ des Tigres Du Futur,__ Gemaux __de Polichinel,__ I Wear My Skin__ de One Minute Silence, __Half the Man __de Threshold, __Radiant Eclipse __de Avenged Sevenfold et __Hyperventilation/Path__ de Apocalyptica_

_Agréable lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Merci à :**_

_**-Chocobonmimi :**__ Ma chère et fidèle lectrice, comme toujours merci pour tes gentils mots. Ravie que tu es saisi la référence à propos de ce cher Anarky. Ensuite pour ce qui est de Jervis, un personnage que je trouve personnellement fascinant, y'a moyen d'écrire tellement de chose à son propos, et je m'en amuse beaucoup d'ailleurs ! il mériterais à être d'avantage sur le devant de la scène (tous média confondu), bien qu'il soit assez dérangeant, obsédé par un compte pour enfants, fasciné par de jeune femmes blonde, violeur multirécidiviste, possiblement pédophile, tueur en série névrosé, et inventeur de génie, nan franchement plus controversant tu meurs ! Et pour finir (enfin ?) je sais je suis une impardonnable sadique, mais pour ma défense votre honneur, je tiens à dire qu'il est très dur d'amener une certaine romance, ou du moins un simulacre de romance entres ces personnages. Mais qui sait ta patience sera peut-être récompensé. Bonne lecture, see you in the next chapter ! _

_**-Sanho :**__ Salutations et bienvenue sur ma fic, merci pour ces quelques mots. Pour ce qui est de la variabilité de la longueur de mes chapitres je te fais mes plus plates excuses ! Mais écrire une fiction c'est pas toujours rose, l'inspiration n'est pas tout le temps au rendez-vous, de plus j'ai une écriture très complexe, comprends que je ne peux pas toujours faire des chapitres de cinq pages (Microsoft office 2014, sans interludes, calibri, police 11), sinon ça deviendrait vite très lourd à lire, du coup après un long chapitre généralement j'aime casser le rythme en passant sur un chapitre plus court. Et comme je n'ai pas été insensible à ta demande, voici un très long chapitre. Au plaisir de te recroiser, et bonne lecture._

* * *

_Chapitre XI : Avancer pour hier._

Le jeune homme toujours entre ses bras, le Joker avait plongé ses yeux verts dans ceux de son vis-à-vis rendus translucides par l'astre lunaire. Un imperceptible frisson lui remonta des reins jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne, faisant ainsi s'élargir le sourire tordu du brun, qui pouvait certainement rivaliser avec celui qu'arborait habituellement le prince du crime. Le monstre de Gotham s'abima dans la contemplation du visage face au sien, dont quelques éléments le mettaient, si cela était possible ; mal à l'aise. Tout d'abord, il y avait ce sourire qui n'avait rien à faire sur les traits habituellement froids et figés de Jonathan. Et ses yeux gris toujours aussi sérieux, mais dans lesquels brillait en cet instant une lueur indéfinissable et incongrue.

Le joker ne riait plus, il réfléchissait, du moins il tentait de le faire, son esprit était trop embrumé si bien qu'il lui était impossible de trouver une quelconque parade à la situation, alors il restait là, vouté, immobile, la cigarette suspendue à ses lèvres carmines. Les minutes passaient, au compte-gouttes ; et le monstre restait muré dans le silence, le sourire du brun s'agrandissait d'avantage, comme s'il était le seul à comprendre la chute de cette blague, quand enfin sa voix paisible, mais grinçante s'éleva ; troublant le dandy dans son examen.

-Cela fait des heures que vous demandez après moi, et maintenant que je suis là, face à vous, vous voilà muet. Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt vexant. Parlez-moi, ce n'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

-À proprement parler, nous ne nous connaissons pas, monsieur. Piqua le Joker.

Le bouffon mit une main dans sa poche, et de l'autre jeta le filtre par la fenêtre qu'il ferma ensuite, libérant ainsi le jeune professeur de son étreinte. D'un geste vif, il arracha son manteau des frêles épaules du brun, lui tournant le dos pour allumer l'unique ampoule de la pièce qui était suspendue au plafond. Sous la lumière vacillante, mou, il déambula jusqu'au sofa rongé par les mites, sur lequel il jeta son précieux manteau violet ainsi que son veston noir, avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur les coussins. Il défit son nœud papillon pour ouvrir les premiers boutons de sa chemise, après quoi il releva ses manches, frotta ses paupières closes ; formant de longues traînées noires sur ses joues et enfin posa l'arrière de son crâne qui commençait à se faire douloureux contre le dossier. Le plancher craqua sous les pieds nus de Jonathan, il ouvrit paresseusement un œil pour le poser sur la maigre stature du brun qui était penché au-dessus de lui, soupçonneux, il se redressa et pivota légèrement, mais il ne reçut qu'un sourire énigmatique. À pas mesurés l'expert en phobies contourna le sofa et se planta devant le Joker, qui plongea à nouveau dans ses yeux, et ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était traînante.

-Dites-moi. Le regard du professeur se fit vicieux et son sourire affable. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement ? À cette question, un rire suraigu et froid remonta des entrailles de son homologue.

\- Je suis ce qu'il y a de plus sombre et de plus bas en chaque être humain. Ce qui façonne, mais aussi détruit. Je suis cette tache blanche tout en haut de l'ardoise impossible à effacer, la fissure au plafond qui menace de le faire s'écrouler, le reflet laissé-pour-compte dans un angle invisible du miroir, le monstre tapi sous la conscience de chacun, là où on m'a laissé jadis. En vérité, il ne s'agit pas de savoir ce que je suis, mais plutôt –QUI- je suis et si je suis prêt à me confronter à mes vieux démons ; à rompre définitivement avec cette vie bien rangée que j'ai tenté de construire afin de les oublier, pour finalement me plonger corps et âme dans ces recherches et devenir ce qu'au final, j'ai toujours été. Un épouvantail, effrayant les corbeaux et autres piafs sans cervelles.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme lança un flacon vers le monstre de Gotham, qui d'un bond vif s'extirpa des coussins manquant de se prendre les pieds pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la toxine de Crane. Mais rien n'arriva. Parce que le flacon était vide. L'un de ses sourcils verdâtres s'arqua, perplexe, il darda un œil vers le professeur droit et digne face à lui, une étincelle d'amusement brillait au fond de ses yeux métalliques, accompagnant cette lueur que le Joker identifia enfin. Son rire hystérique résonna en de multiples échos dans la pièce, il comprenait enfin, il comprenait cette blague qui faisait tant sourire Jonathan.

Faisant fi de la migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes, le bariolé virevolta jusqu'à son bureau qui croulait sous un amas de feuilles de papier, d'outils rouillés et autres serpentins. Il s'agenouilla face au meuble, tirant un tiroir dans lequel il farfouilla un moment avant d'en sortir une bouteille de whisky vieux de plusieurs années, et excessivement couteux, il souffla dessus pour en chasser la poussière avant de s'engouffrer dans sa pièce à vivre pour dénicher deux verres dans les placards de la cuisine, qu'il remplit modérément, puis tourna sur lui-même cherchant Crane du regard. Il posa les verres sur une table, et fit un bond dans l'autre pièce saisissant Jonathan par le poignet pour le tirer vers la cuisine et lui fourrer l'un des verres entre les doigts. L'ex-professeur glissa un regard vers le liquide sombre, puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'alcool soit très indiqué dans ma situation, ni dans la vôtre d'ailleurs, de toute évidence, vous avez déjà bien assez bu.

-Oh ne sois pas si rabat-joie Johnny ! C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui.

-Je vous demande pardon ?! Vous savez que vous avez failli me tuer en m'injectant cette quantité de toxine ?

\- Hahaha ! Frôler la mort, y a rien de mieux pour vous remettre les idées en place, pas vrai ? Il fit un clin d'œil au brun. À Dame faucheuse et ses caprices ! Le Joker leva son verre, le faisant tinter contre celui de l'expert en phobies, puis il but une gorgée, tandis que l'autre préféra reposer le sien sur la table. Ah non Johnny ! On ne gâche pas un aussi bon whisky.

\- Alors prenez-le car je ne le boirais pas.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est criminel ce que vous faites là ! Buvez-en au moins une gorgée. Et inutile de me lancer ce regard, il ne m'impressionne pas.

-Vous êtes ivre.

-Certes, mais pas assez pour vous laisser passer à côté de cette expérience gustative !

-C'est contre-indiqué.

-Au diable les contre-indications ! Buvez.

Jonathan soupira, d'un geste désinvolte il saisit le verre et y trempa les lèvres, sous le regard approbateur du bouffon qui put enfin se jeter dans son sofa préféré, affalant ses longues jambes sur la table basse tout en sirotant joyeusement son verre.

Dans son dos, il entendait Jonathan s'agiter, il porta alors son attention sur lui, l'observant farfouiller dans ses affaires jetées en boules au sol, il sourit en voyant son air dégouté, sa chemise sale et froissée suspendue entre ses longs doigts, il la laissa finalement tomber au sol, agacé. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce, insensible au regard qui lui brulait le dos et sourd aux mouvements du monstre de Gotham qui dans son dos s'était approché, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait dépassant de sous le lit : son blazer ; dont il se saisit pour en extirper un petit carnet en cuir et un stylo. Il fut sûr d'avoir frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'en se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec le dandy, qui un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres lui tendait quelque chose, méfiant le jeune professeur y jeta un œil avant de s'en emparer, c'était une chemise qui à sa grande surprise était simple et grise. D'un léger signe de tête, il remercia le prince du crime, qui s'éloignait tandis que le brun coinçait le stylo derrière son oreille et le calepin entre ses dents pour enfiler le vêtement puis vint s'installer à l'autre bout du canapé. Il ouvrit son bloc-notes et délogea le stylo de derrière son oreille, il tourna lentement les pages, il feuilleta un moment avant de trouver celle qu'il cherchait, mais soudainement, il releva la tête notant son oublie, il déposa le carnet à sa droite et se releva à la recherche de son imperméable. Pendant ce temps-là curieux, le bouffon jeta un œil aux élégantes lignes cursives qu'il devina être les notes de son associé, mais tout ce qui y était écrit n'était pas accessible, certains paragraphes étaient parfaitement lisibles et compréhensibles tandis que d'autres n'étaient que d'innombrables suites de lettres qui ne formaient aucun mots identifiables, interloqué il saisit le petit livret pour y regarder de plus près, mais il lui fut vite arraché des mains lorsque Jonathan se rassit une feuille vierge et un téléphone high-tech entre les mains. Concentré le professeur écrivit plusieurs choses sur la feuille blanche, une fois de plus incompréhensibles, puis fit plusieurs manipulations sur l'appareil et apparut alors une étrange grille de mots croisés. Pendant de longues minutes, il écrivit dans le carnet, ses yeux voyageant inlassablement entre la feuille, et l'écran.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-J'écris.

-Ah bon ? Je n'aurai-

Mais sa phrase resta en suspend lorsque Jonathan posa son index sur sa bouche lui intimant de se taire alors qu'il continuait à écrire. Le Joker chassa le doigt importun qui lui barrait les lèvres, mais demeura silencieux, laissant ses yeux couler sur le profil du jeune docteur, le détaillant un instant. Sans bruit, il se leva, il avait follement envie d'une cigarette, puis il disparut dans l'atelier. Finissant par réapparaître dans la pièce à l'instant même où l'autre eu fini d'écrire, le carnet était fermé et posé sur la table à côté du téléphone.

-Vous êtes une personne fascinante Jonathan. S'écria le bouffon, tandis qu'à ces mots, le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur. Docteur en psychologie fraîchement diplômé au vu de votre jeune âge, maître de conférences, ça indique déjà un certain niveau intellectuel dirons-nous, je devine également quelques dispositions en chimie, et en plus de ça vous êtes cryptographe à vos heures perdues. Vous ne cessez de m'impressionner, je ne regrette pas mon choix. Vous êtes l'associé qu'il me faut, vraiment.

-À ce propos pour quoi avez-vous besoin de moi, je ne me rappelle pas en avoir eu connaissance.

-Habile détournement de sujet ! Vous détestez qu'on s'intéresse à vous, pas vrai ? Hum, ça explique beaucoup de choses, mais pas le fait que vous enseigniez, car en tant que professeur ; vous êtes le centre d'intérêt de vos élèves, bien que je puisse aisément deviner qu'ils soient pétrifiés par votre prestance. Le regard sombre que reçut le Joker le fit pouffer, ravi de son effet, il était intéressant de voir qu'interpréter le comportement d'un psy le mettait forcement mal à l'aise. Qu'écriviez-vous au juste ?

\- Les effets secondaires de ma toxine, mais je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse.

-Détrompez-vous, cela m'intéresse. Quels sont ces effets ? Histoire que sache pourquoi je devrai un jour peut-être vous tranché la gorge pour m'avoir gazé. Le rire grinçant de Jonathan résonna un instant dans la pièce.

-En crise, vous ne respiriez pas, et je pense que vous avez été assez malin pour ne pas le faire une fois plonger dans le gaz. Vous n'êtes donc pas immunisé contre les poisons, vous êtes juste intelligent.

-Qui sait petit Johnny. Le nargua le criminel, alors que le regard de l'ex-professeur se faisait inquisiteur.

-En revanche, j'ai pu en constater de nouveaux, personnellement, à savoir cécité partiel, nausées, troubles de l'équilibre, palpitations cardiaque. Et bien sûr, possibles dommages cérébraux irréversibles.

\- Vous oubliez décès, je crois.

-Oui et non. L'injection a forte doses de la toxine est mortelle, tout comme la peur par son inhalation. Mais la mort n'est pas vraiment l'effet recherché, mais reste intéressante à observer, car elle est très démonstrative de la peur ressentit, ainsi que de la force physique et mentale du sujet. Mais le problème de ce procédé chimique, c'est qu'il perd très vite ses effets après fabrication, et en quelque jours tout est bon à refaire.

-Intéressant.

-Tout à fait. A présent dites m'en plus sur notre projet de collaboration.

-Hahahaha ! Vous êtes vraiment bon pour changer le fil d'une conversation à votre avantage. Caqueta le dandy bariolé, puis il redevint sérieux, presque acide. Disons que je souhaiterais plonger Gotham dans un chaos hallucinatoire à mourir de rire, car si j'ai bien compris vote toxine à des propriétés hallucinogène.

-Je vois, en effet. Permettez-moi d'y réfléchir. J'ai moi-même quelques idées à mettre en œuvre.

-Et vous auriez besoin d'un coup de pouce ?

-En quelque sorte. Plus tard, je pense que j'aurais besoin de recommandations, étant donné que je suis disons, novice dans le domaine criminel.

-S'il n'y avait que ça. Dit le clown à mi-voix, feignant l'innocence lorsque Crane se tourna vers lui.

\- Bien alors il va falloir que je retourne chez moi, car vous êtes loin de posséder ici les outils et composants nécessaires au bon déroulement de mon travail.

\- Alors je vous suis ! S'enjoua le bouffon, tendant son imper à Jonathan.

VII

Les lumières de la ville se reflétaient en une caresse sur la carrosserie sombre du véhicule qui filait dans les larges artères de Gotham. Jonathan enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur, faisant vrombir le moteur V8 de l'imposant SUV qu'il avait entre les mains et passa une vitesse sans accro ; grillant le feu rouge qui venait d'apparaitre dans une cacophonie de klaxons.

Bien sûr le crossover avait été volé par les soins du dandy bariolé, il l'avait vu et il le voulait. C'était non négociable. Et pour cela, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à tabasser un groupe de trois hommes à la peau brune, tous aussi massif les uns que les autres ; ne laissant derrière lui qu'un tas d'os brisés et de chaire en charpies enrobés de tissus gorgé de sang. Revenant à peine essoufflé et impeccable vers Crane, sifflotant et sautillant, les clés voltigeant autour de son index ensanglanté, prêt à bondir sur le siège conducteur. Mais c'était sans compter sur le brun qui espérait bien voir le soleil se lever et lui avait arraché le trousseau des mains, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il était hors de question pour le prince du crime de conduire avec la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, faisait apparaitre sur le visage du Joker la moue d'un enfant à qui on aurait subtilisé son savoureux désert. Sur le premier kilomètre Jonathan n'en menait pas large, le véhicule était lourd et difficile à manier ; il calla plusieurs fois, s'attirant à chaque fois l'hilarité du monstre de Gotham qui finit par se dérider. Passant sur le périphérique qui surplombait la ville la voix traînante du bouffon s'éleva enfin.

-J'ai toujours imaginé que si cette ville était une personne ; elle serait une pute ravagée jusqu'à l'os. Du maquillage mal étalé et des dents pourries, souriante et aguichant les passants, vêtue d'une robe rapiécée qui fut un jour élégante et raffinée, la seule qu'elle ait jamais pu se payer. Jouant la séduction affublée de breloques sans valeurs pour masquer sa chute passée.

Surprit Jonathan laissa ses yeux glisser un instant sur la ville, méditant les justes paroles prononcées par le prince du crime, avant de se re-concentré sur le trafic qui se densifiait doucement ; certains rentraient de leur nuit de labeur, tandis que d'autres attaquaient une nouvelle journée harassante. Alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

-Vous n'avez pas tort, peut-être serait-il temps qu'elle laisse sa place à autre chose.

-Comme ?

-Juste autre chose.

Le Joker ne put qu'acquiescer en laissant son rire hystérique remplir l'habitacle.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sans encombre devant une vieille maison de la banlieue modeste ; à peine plus au nord du quartier des affaires de la ville, le jeune professeur coupa le contact. Le silence régna un instant dans l'habitacle, Crane remonta ses lunettes ébréchées sur son nez et se tourna vers le dandy qui les bras croisés sur son torse avait fait claquer sa langue.

-C'est chez vous ?

-Pas vraiment. Grimaça le binoclard. Restez-là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Laissez les clefs sur le contact alors, je risque de férocement m'ennuyer si je ne peux pas entendre les courriers du cœur. Abasourdi, Jonathan leva un œil vers le Joker.

-Très bien, je compte sur vous pour rester discret.

Le brun sortit souplement du véhicule, se tournant un instant vers les vitres fumées de ce dernier, s'assurant qu'il était impossible de voir que le monstre de Gotham était à l'intérieur. Puis il porta son attention sur la vieille bicoque face à lui, avançant prudemment jusqu'au porche. Il jeta un œil à l'heure sur son téléphone cinq heure dix-sept du matin, un autre coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, lui permit de constater que la maisonnée était encore endormie. Mais pas pour longtemps. Du bout de son pied, il fit glisser le paillasson crasseux, dévoilant une clef qu'il se pencha pour attraper, avant de l'enfoncer dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Prudemment, il se mêla à la pénombre qui régnait dans la bâtisse refermant la porte derrière lui, sans un bruit. Il faisait horriblement chaud à l'intérieur, et une désagréable odeur de renfermé mêlée de tabac froid vint lui agresser les narines. Furtivement, Jonathan traversa le hall d'entrée, puis se glissa dans le salon jusqu'à la cuisine ; d'une main il souleva une chaise, l'éloignant de la table de cuisine, pour finalement s'asseoir dessus. Plongé dans l'obscurité assis le dos bien droit, ses mains jointes devant lui, l'expert en phobie tendait l'oreille, attentif au moindre craquement de la maison. Ces longues minutes de patience furent récompensées lorsque les marches de l'escalier grincèrent, un sourire froid se dessina sur les lèvres de Jonathan ; dans les ténèbres, il vit une ombre qui se faisait de plus en plus net, à mesure qu'elle traversait le séjour, et la lumière se fit. L'homme qui lui faisait à présent face était figé, sa mâchoire carrée prête à se décrocher.

-Toi ?

-Bonjour, papa. Sourit âprement Jonathan.

-Bouge pas petit con ! Beugla Crane senior tremblant de rage lorsque le jeune professeur se leva de la chaise.

Les deux hommes face à face, se toisèrent un moment. Au premier regard, il était impensable qu'ils aient un quelconque lien de parenté, car leurs physiques étaient diamétralement opposés, l'un était brun, grand et fin, l'autre trapu et les cheveux clairs ; la seule chose dont Jonathan avait hérité de son père s'était ses yeux gris métalliques, et sa myopie ; tout le reste, il le devait à sa mère.

-J'aurai jamais cru que t'aurai le cran de revenir ici après tout ce temps. Serais-tu devenu un homme ? Grogna le paternel, Jonathan resta de marbre. J'ai vu les infos, parait que t'as tué un gosse, les flics sont venus me cuisiner, c'est pas l'envie qui m'manquait de te balancer, mais je savais rien, surtout depuis que t'es parti sans un merde, ni un merci. Putain, il manquait plus que ça à ton palmarès, j'ai toujours su que t'étais une fiotte, mais pas que t'étais taré. Tu me fais honte, tu m'as toujours fait honte. Jonathan ne bougea pas d'un cil, laissant son géniteur vomir son abject venin pendant de longues minutes.

-Il faut croire que l'échec et la honte sont les rares choses que tu m'aies jamais transmises. Persifla enfin l'expert en phobies. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, bien au contraire.

Jonathan ne fut pas surpris lorsque une insulte fut sifflée et qu'un poing vint s'écraser contre son visage, il s'appuya contre le mur, essuyant sa lèvre éclatée d'où suintait un épais filet de sang, et regarda son géniteur par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes, lui lançant un regard glaçant, l'un de ces regards qui vous fait vous sentir minuscule et insignifiant, vous transperçant jusqu'au plus profond de votre être.

-Saches vieil homme que tes mots et tes coups ne m'atteignent plus. Je ne suis plus cet enfant que tu terrorisais jadis, car aujourd'hui, la peur s'est en allé, il ne reste plus rien. Sauf peut-être de la rancœur et l'irrépressible besoin de tirer un trait sur ma vie passé, et les derniers vestiges de cette peur qui m'a trop longtemps rongé. Le professeur amorça un pas vers le petit homme, mais ce dernier s'était saisi d'un téléphone pour le brandir devant lui.

\- Reste où tu es taré, j'appelle la police.

-Fais donc, enfin si tu en as le temps.

-Qu- ?!

Surpris, Crane Senior porta sa main à son épaule, en un battement de cil Jonathan avait comblé la distance qui le séparait du petit homme et lui avait inoculé son produit.

_-Je ne viens pas ce soir vaincre ton corps, ô bête_

_En qui vont les péchés d'un peuple, ni creuser _

_Dans tes cheveux impurs une triste tempête _

_Sous l'incurable ennui que verse mon baiser: _

_Je demande à ton lit le lourd sommeil sans songes _

_Planant sous les rideaux inconnus du remords, _

_Et que tu peux goûter après tes noirs mensonges-_

Mais la tirade de Jonathan fut interrompue par les mains grasses de son père venues enserrer sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle. L'effet de surprise passé, le brun tenta de se dégager, mais rien n'y faisait, son père était indéniablement plus fort que lui. L'ancien attrapa un couteau sur le plan de travail, sa vision se troublait, au premier coup la lame frôla les côtes du binoclard. Par instinct de survie Jonathan lâcha les mains de son père pour enserrer sa cage thoracique, protégeant comme il pouvait ses organes vitaux ; au second coup, la moitié de la lame vint s'enfoncer dans son bras, comme s'il n'était qu'une motte de beurre ramollie. Le jeune ex-professeur se débattait comme un diable, forçant son père qui faiblissait à reculer ; un éclat argenté attira son œil dans la pénombre du jour naissant. Décrétant qu'il y avait urgence, il saisit sa chance ; et de toutes ses forces envoya son crâne se fracasser contre celui de son géniteur, achevant de briser ses lunettes. Sous la puissance du coup Crane senior lâcha la gorge de son fils et trébucha en arrière, le jeune homme prit à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, posant une main a même la lame pour l'extirper de ses muscles ; face à lui le vieil homme respirait difficilement, il transpirait et était pale comme un mort, signe que l'infime quantité de toxine encore viable se trouvait bien dans l'intégralité de son système sanguin. Lentement, les paupières de son père commencèrent à papillonnées, son équilibre se fit incertain, puis il lâcha un cri déchirant en posant les yeux sur la silhouette de son fils, reculant frénétiquement, son dos heurtant le mur de la salle à manger. Jonathan fit un pas faisant se redresser son père dans un sursaut. L'expert en phobies écarquilla les yeux ; au paroxysme de la terreur, dans son ultime sursaut, son père avait empalé sa tête sur la lame tranchante d'une faux, accrochée là à titre décoratif depuis vingt ans. Jonathan resta interdit, presque obnubilé par la lumière qui s'estompait doucement dans les yeux acier de celui qui fut son père, écoutant religieusement le bruit de succion que produisait le sang en s'écoulant de son crâne fendu. Lorsque brusquement la faux tomba du mur dans un bruit mat, entraînée par le poids du corps mort. À bout de forces et en proie à une migraine carabinée, le brun se laissa tomber sur une chaise, laissant ses yeux traîner sur le profil boursouflé et horrifié de son géniteur ; perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les minutes s'envoler.

Les yeux toujours posés sur le cadavre, Jonathan se releva lentement, il allait quitter la pièce, mais revint sur ses pas pour s'accroupir dans la mare de sang. Prudemment, il posa sa main sur le manche de la faux, le craquement qui retentit aurait presque pu le dissuader de poursuivre son geste, mais il ne se démonta pas et tira de toutes ses forces ; délogeant ainsi la lame du crâne de feue son père. Minutieusement, il essuya le plat de la lame avec la nappe défraichie qui recouvrait la table trônant dans la pièce, puis il quitta la maison de son enfance sans un regard, fermant la porte, sans aucun regret, sur son passé.

Descendant les marches du porche sereinement, malgré le sang qui tachait ses vêtements, son visage et ses mains tenant la faux ; Jonathan ferma les yeux, prit une grande bouffée d'air, puis se perdit un instant dans le ciel encore obscur. Lorsque son prénom fut prononcé, il baissa lentement ses prunelles acier, se concentrant sur le Joker nonchalamment assis sur le capot de la voiture, une cigarette entre ses abominables lèvres. Souplement, le monstre de Gotham posa ses pieds au sol, attendant que l'autre s'approche, un sourcil arqué à l'attention de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son associé ainsi qu'à l'outil entre ses mains. Arrivé à sa hauteur le brun lui arracha le mégot des mains, pour y fourrer la faux, il allait ouvrir la porte côté conducteur, mais le dandy posa une main sur son bras amoché le faisant frissonner de douleur. Las et vaincu, Crane récupéra la faux pour la jeter dans le coffre pendant que le bouffon prenait place derrière le volant, laissant la place du mort à l'expert en phobies. Le Joker démarra le tout-terrain sur les chapeaux de roue, effectuant un dérapage en guise de demi-tour pour reprendre la direction du périphérique.

_Un damné descendant sans lampe,_

_Au bord du gouffre dont l'odeur_

_Trahit l'humide profondeur,_

_D'éternels escaliers sans rampe._

* * *

_Voilà c'était le chapitre XI, il a mis du temps à arriver (les dialogues entre Jonathan et Papa Crane ont été si dur à écrire !) du coup pour me faire pardonnée pour cette longue attente, je vous ai écrit un très long chapitre._

_Merci de m'avoir lu, en espérant que cela vous ai plu, ne soyez pas timides et laissez vos impressions._

* * *

_Pour les poèmes, je vous renvoie aux œuvres de __Mallarmé et de Baudelaire._

* * *

_Depuis quelque temps j'ai un peu de mal à écrire Versus, du coup pour entretenir l'inspiration je réfléchi pas mal a d'autres fictions, et je pense que vous verrez prochainement fleurir de nouvelles histoires ; dans les grandes lignes et sans aucun vrai spoiler : un OS et une courte histoire respectivement accès sur des personnages qui sont subtilement déjà apparut dans Versus, et dans lesquelles je vais m'essayer à la création d'OC un tant soit peu crédibles (autant dire que la tache risque d'être difficile sur ce point)._

_A bientôt._


	12. Chapitre XII : Pas de retour en arrière

_*Enlève les toiles d'araignée* Euh. . . Salut :) _

_Ouais, je sais ça fait longtemps, genre presque. . . hum ? UN AN ?! OKAY ! Bon je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, si ce n'est que cette deuxième année de fac était quelque peu corsée, et nécessitait toute mon attention. Sans compter un petit syndrome de la page blanche (que j'ai volontiers bien fais durer). Mais bon me revoilà ! C'est le principal nan ? Non ?_

_Bon s'il y a toujours des lecteurs/lectrices qui viennent s'égarer par ici, soyer rassuré(e)s d'apprendre que je vous livre enfin ce petit chapitre douze, qui je vous l'avoue m'a causé bien du soucis._

_Compagnons sonore :__ Doctor Flake – __Divagation__ –__ Associable__ \- __Requiem For a Drum__ ; Linkin Park – __Hit The Floor__ et Hollywood Undead - __ Paradise Lost._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_Chapitre XII : Pas de retour en arrière._

Jonathan avait monté les escaliers à pas de loup, suivit de près par le Joker ; ils avaient traversé toute la ville et se trouvaient maintenant au cinquième étage d'un vieil immeuble, devant une porte enguirlandée de banderoles jaunes. Évidement après son évasion des locaux du GCPD ; la police avait déjà pensé à perquisitionner les lieux. Précautionneusement, l'ex-professeur cala la faux qu'il avait en mains contre un mur, et sortit un trousseau de clefs de la poche de son imper, déverrouillant la serrure, il actionna la poignée, puis ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur, prenant soin de ne pas arracher le cordon jaune.

Le brun avança dans le hall jusqu'à la pièce principal où il alluma la lumière, doucement, il déposa le long instrument coupant sur une console, avant de se débarrasser de son imperméable ; le laissant tomber au sol. Puis il tourna sur lui-même les yeux plissés pour tenter d'observer la pièce, mais sa vision floue et trouble l'empêcha de noter que plusieurs objets avaient été déplacés, et que d'autres manquaient à l'appel. Derrière lui le bouffon était appuyé bras croisés contre l'encadrement de la porte ; il observait la pièce avec une moue de dégoût ; les murs et le sol étaient clairs, impeccables, chaque meuble ; chaque objet était beaucoup trop à sa place, tout avait une fonction bien précise, rien n'était superflu. Trois mots vinrent à l'esprit du clownesque criminel : impersonnel, monotone et austère. Puis il darda l'un de ses yeux verts sur la silhouette vacillante du professeur qui disparut soudainement de son champ de vision, puisque ayant trébuché sur ses propres pieds et chuter lourdement au sol. Le monstre de Gotham ne put qu'exploser de rire, face au spectacle pitoyable qu'offrait le jeune homme ; ce dernier ne fit que rejeter difficilement la tête en arrière lançant un regard chargé d'une promesse de représailles toutes plus abominables et douloureuses les unes que les autres s'il ne la fermait pas pour venir l'aider. Le visage de craie se dérida à peine, absolument pas impressionné ; cependant, il consentit à ramasser le brun pour le jeter sur son épaule, puis dans le sofa en cuir sans aucune délicatesse.

-Où est-ce que vous rangez vos médicaments ?

-Salle de bain, première porte sur votre gauche.

Le dandy jeta son manteau dans un coin, et marcha d'un pas dansant jusqu'à la salle de bains en relevant ses manches, il retira ses gants et se lava les mains puis ouvrit plusieurs placards, avant de tomber sur un tiroir qui semblait contenir tout ce qu'il lui fallait, il l'extirpa du meuble et revint dans le salon pour le poser sur la table basse.

Il s'assit près du brun et farfouilla pour trouver de l'antiseptique, de la gaze ainsi que divers pansements et bandages. Se saisissant d'un petit couteau dans sa poche, il entreprit de découper la manche de son associé. Avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait que rarement il fit glisser le pan de tissu, dévoilant l'horrible blessure autour de laquelle le sang avait en partie coagulé, il versa de l'alcool sur de la gaze, ainsi que dans la paume de ses mains afin de les désinfecter, puis du bout des doigts, il commença à nettoyer la blessure, levant un œil vers le visage blafard de Jonathan qui avait gémi lorsque l'alcool vint brûler sa chaire à vif, puis il reporta son attention à son ouvrage. La gaze imbibée de désinfectant contournait lentement la plaie, frôlant les tissus lésés, mais ne s'y enfonçant jamais. Lorsque le monstre eu fini, il jeta la compresse sur la table pour examiner la blessure de plus près. Elle était profonde. Le dandy s'empara d'un nouveau carré de gaze pour le plaquer sur la plaie, puis il prit la main de l'ex-professeur pour qu'il la maintienne à sa place tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans le tiroir, sans succès. Alors il se leva, scannant un instant la pièce, et fini par se diriger vers un meuble à plusieurs tiroirs ; il les ouvrit un par un sans se préoccuper du désordre qu'il laissait, puis enfin, il mit la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Une minuscule boite transparente contenant plusieurs bobines de fil et quelques aiguilles, puis il vint rapidement se rasseoir près de Crane. Habillement, il déroula une bonne longueur de fil, le coupa avec son couteau, puis le passa dans le chas de l'aiguille qu'il avait préalablement tordue, avant de la stériliser en la passant dans la flamme de son briquet. Prudemment, il retira la main du brun qui maintenait toujours la gaze sur son bras blessé, puis le regarda rejeter la tête en arrière contre le dossier prêt à endurer ''l'opération''. Alors il approcha l'aiguille de la plaie béante ; il piqua une fois, Jonathan serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit le fil suivre l'aiguille, et le Joker piqua encore et encore sans se préoccuper de chaque sifflement qui s'échappaient des lèvres serrées de son associé, tandis que les siennes s'étiraient ostensiblement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il désinfecta à nouveau la zone, y apposa une compresse et la recouvrit d'un bandage serré. D'un regard, il balaya une nouvelle fois Jonathan de la tête aux pieds, ses lèvres et une arcade étaient écorchées, une ecchymose naissait sur l'une de ses pommettes, ses phalanges et ses genoux étaient égratignés, il était couvert de poussière et de sang coaguler, et pas uniquement le sien.

Une main plaquée contre son front pour calmer sa migraine, l'expert en phobies fit rouler ses yeux pales sur l'amas de tissus tachés de sang reposant sur sa table basse, lentement, il tendit le bras et se saisi à l'aveuglette de l'un des nombreux flacons qui y étaient éparpillés, puis en examina l'étiquette. Avec précaution, il se redressa, puis se leva et tangua vers la cuisine, il faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa de justesse au plan de travail, il prit un verre qui traînait là et le rempli d'eau, puis goba deux cachets avant de les noyer sous trois grandes gorgées et il resta là ; penché au-dessus de l'évier. Après plusieurs minutes Jonathan releva la tête, frottant doucement sa joue endolorie, puis il plaqua vers l'arrière les quelques mèches qui collaient à la peau moite de ses tempes. Comme hypnotisé ses, yeux bloquèrent sur la plaie qu'il remarqua enfin, elle s'étendait dans la paume de sa main ; net et profonde. Et c'est la tignasse verte du Joker entrant dans sa vision périphérique qui le sortit de sa rêverie, une énième cigarette coincée entre ses dents, elle lui fut vivement arrachée par le brun, apparemment intraitable sur le fait de fumer dans son appartement. Le dandy pouffa, et en sortit une autre qu'il alluma ; une lueur de défi dans les yeux avant de lui cracher la fumée au visage. Jonathan toussota et pâlit d'avantage, les veines de son cou apparaissant par transparence sous sa peau devenant blafarde. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il se sentit partir en arrière, mais un bras passa dans son dos pour l'empêcher de s'écraser une nouvelle fois au sol, les yeux de Crane cherchaient un point d'ancrage, mais le décor refusait obstinément de rester en place. Le monstre reprit une bouffée de poison, puis la cigarette toujours coincée entre ses longs doigts, il prit le pouls du brun.

-Tout doux Johnny, tu devrais t'allonger avant que ta tête n'aille se fracasser contre ton impeccable parquet en chêne.

\- Lâchez-moi, je peux tenir debout tout seul.

-Évidemment. Grinça le clown.

-Ce n'était qu'un vertige passager.

Jonathan s'extirpa vivement de la poigne du prince du crime pour retourner vers le canapé, où il se laissa lourdement tomber et ferma les yeux. Lorsque la migraine et les vertiges se calmèrent un peu, il risqua un regard sur son bras bandé avant de le poser sur le monstre dos à lui, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

-Où avez-vous appris à suturer ?

-Savoir se soigner seul, fait partie des près requis de la profession. Car oui, hélas le cercle très fermé des criminels de Gotham n'a pas encore vu de médecin rejoindre ses rangs. Nous avons une voleuse dominatrice, un ancien procureur, une biologiste, un neuroscientifique, un fils de bourgeois, une diva et. . . Bref, un paquet de gens plus ou moins capable, mais pas dans le domaine médical. Après bien sûr, rien ne vous empêche d'aller à l'hôpital pour qu'on vous soigne, mais tout ce que vous gagnerez se sera un aller simple pour Akham ou Blackgates.

Le professeur se contenta de cette réponse, mais arqua cependant un sourcil interrogateur vers le bouffon, qui dos à lui semblait absorber par la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre. Un silence presque confortable s'installa, permettant à Jonathan de reposer un instant ses paupières fatiguées de papillonner. C'est alors qu'il sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'il entendit le Joker s'étouffer, ou peut-être était-ce un rire ?

-La vache ! Canon la voisine ! Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel. Venez au moins voir ça ! Elle est bonne à séquestrer ! Et je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Éloignez-vous de cette fenêtre avant que quelqu'un ne vous voie.

\- Et le plaisir des yeux monsieur Crane ? Ricana le monstre, les yeux toujours fixés sur la fenêtre d'en face.

-Pour la dernière fois : éloignez-vous de cette fenêtre. S'il vous plaît.

Le Joker ne fit rien de cette menace fatiguée ; et continua de se délecter de la silhouette alléchante qui s'offrait à sa vue entre les rideaux. Ses yeux perçants glissèrent sur le dos nu de la jeune femme d'en face, détaillant ses courbes, la façon dont ses longs cheveux caressaient ses reins au rythme de ses pas dans la pièce ; et à en juger par l'amas de vêtements qui trônait à ses pieds, elle cherchait comment s'habiller.

-Dites-vous n'auriez pas des jumelles, ou un télescope ?

Jonathan se pinça l'arête du nez, l'exaspération montait, si bien qu'a la remarque grivoise suivante, il se leva d'un bond, faisant fi de ses vertiges, de la nausée et de la fatigue, il avança à grand pas jusqu'au prince du crime tendant une main vers son épaule pour l'éloigner de la fenêtre.

-Cela suffit. Mais le monstre fut plus rapide et se saisi de son poignet.

-Jaloux ? Allons, allons, il y en aura pour tout le monde.

Le brun allait répliquer par une remarque cinglante, mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le corps du monstre plaqua violemment le sien contre le montant de la fenêtre.

Jonathan resta de marbre se refusant ; cette fois à satisfaire le criminel en s'extirpant de sa poigne pour se réfugier dans une pièce adjacente, il ancra simplement son regard à celui du clown, arquant malgré lui un sourcil, mais ce dernier fut vite rejoint par le second, de surprise, lorsque les lèvres abîmées du Joker vinrent s'écraser contre celles du jeune docteur. Sans douceur, aucune ; le monstre planta ses crocs dans la chaire de Jonathan, l'obligeant à entrouvrir la bouche afin qu'il puisse y glisser sa langue ; mais elle fut assez mal reçue, puisque la surprise passée ; la mâchoire du brun se resserra férocement sur elle.

Le Joker s'écarta dans un furieux éclat de rire, du sang dégoulinant le long de son menton ; il l'essuyant du bout des doigts avant de les enrouler goulument de sa langue, sous le regard mi- dégouté, mi- interloqué du jeune ex-professeur qui s'était éloigné du mur. Le vert se mélangeait une nouvelle fois à l'acier, la colère qui s'y lissait le rendait mouvant ; comme en fusion, et le temps d'un battement de cils ; le feu s'était éteint. Le masque d'impassibilité et de froideur s'était recomposé pour fondre sur le visage du brun. C'est comme contrarier que le monstre de Gotham s'avança, enveloppant le jeune homme de son ombre, ce dernier cilla à peine ; et il ne bougea toujours pas lorsque deux doigts se glissèrent sous son menton pour le relever, et il ne fit pas non plus l'effort de soutenir son regard toxique. Doucement, le visage de craie vint surplomber celui de Jonathan.

-Approchez votre visage ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres et je vous donnerais une bonne raison d'être contrarié. Cingla le brun de sa voix monocorde, brisant ainsi le silence.

Et une fois de plus, le monstre resta sourd à la menace du jeune homme et se pencha d'avantage, la tête tombant légèrement d'un côté, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-Vous trouvez que j'ai l'air contrarié ? Ne seriez-vous pas plutôt en train de faire de la projection Docteur ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui prends ce qui se refuse à moi. Et c'est tel une lame que les yeux du brun vinrent transpercer ceux du Dandy. Car oui, tout ce que vous savez faire ; c'est prendre, ce que vous voulez, à qui, quand, et où vous voulez. Car il est bien plus simple et sans doute amusant de prendre que de demander, ou de donner ; au moins, on est sur de toujours être satisfait, du moins pour un temps. Jonathan marqua une pause, ses yeux n'ayant toujours pas quitté ceux du prince du crime pour mieux sonder son âme, si âme, il y avait. Cependant, vous consentez à échanger si vous y voyez un avantage pour vous. Car tout ce qui vous préoccupe, c'est vous ; votre ''amusement'' et rien d'autre.

Puis il s'arrêta là, un léger sourire venant étirer ses traits las, car il avait posé le doigt non loin d'une vérité qu'il préférait taire en cet instant, car trop avide d'entendre la réponse du Joker.

-Dois-je comprendre que ce baiser ne vous a pas plu ? Le regard noir que reçu le dandy ne le fit que davantage sourire. Il est vrai qu'il est plus avantageux pour moi, comme pour vous que vous soyez en vie, et votre remarquable cerveau en état de fonctionner ; sans quoi, nous ne serions surement pas là à nous amuser n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous êtes ici bien le seul à vous amuser.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé il y a quelques heures. Répliqua le monstre dans un sourire narquois. Vous savez, j'ai vu assez de psys pour savoir comment jouer à votre petit jeu, vous avez l'expérience du docteur, et moi, celle du patient. La psychanalyse est une drôle de distraction et elle est à double tranchant.

-Il est inutile de me menacer de la sorte, j'ai accepté les règles de votre jeu stupide ; ma toxine, contre votre esprit. Si vous ne souhaitez plus jouer de façon fair-play, alors j'arrête de jouer.

Jonathan s'éloigna près à disparaitre dans le couloir.

-Que vous le vouliez ou non, il est déjà trop tard, il n'y a plus aucun moyen de vous échapper, de revenir en arrière. Vous avez tué. Deux fois. Un ''garçon innocent'' comme diraient ces veaux, là dehors, mais pas seulement. Ce soir, vous avez tué votre père. En disant ces mots, le sourire mesquin du Joker refit surface. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai lu le nom sur la boite aux lettres. Bien sûr, vous auriez pu avoir un frère, mais vous n'avez pas de frère n'est-ce pas. Bref, vos mains sont pleines de sang, il ne vous reste plus qu'à abandonner tout ça, car rien ne vous sauvera ; il n'y aura ni dieu ni sauveur pour guérir votre conscience ou effacer cette mauvaise journée qui à jamais vous à changer. Tout ce qu'il vous reste maintenant, c'est de l'accepter.

Jonathan ne prit même pas la peine de relever, il entra dans sa chambre prenant soin d'en verrouiller la porte, et s'il en avait eu la force, il l'aurait même barricadée. C'est avec amertume qu'il se vautra sur son lit, laissant le sommeil l'emporté tout habillé malgré tout. Ce n'était pas la première mauvaise journée que passait Jonathan Crane ; ce n'était pas la pire, il y en avait eu bien d'autres et il y en aura une infinité d'autres.

_Je te sais_

_Disloqué par les parcelles du monde_

_Mais je te sais_

_De face_

_Dans la forge de ton feu._

* * *

_J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu. Et comme je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment conséquent je vais publier le treizième dans la foulée, voyez ça comme une façon de me faire pardonnée (même si ma longue absence est impardonnable, car j'avoue j'aurais quand même pu poster un petit message pour vous prévenir. Mais bon qui se soucis des convenances ?)_

* * *

_**Merci à :**_

_**Sanho : **__(mille excuses pour le retard) Avant tout, je te remercie pour tous ces gentils mots. Je suis ravie que l'ambiance, et le choix du duo Jo/Jon te plaise. Je t'avoue que ce sont deux personnage que je trouve également très fascinants, et sur bien des plans (mais je ne m'étendrais pas d'avantage, sinon on y sera encore demain.) J'espère avoir l'immense plaisir de te le lire à nouveau. _


	13. Chapitre XIII : Quelques vers

_Ecrit sur :__ Doctor Flake – __Abstraction__ A Day To Remember – __Paranoia__ Sevendust – __Praise__ Korn-__Beg For Me__ et Jozef Van Wissem – __Sola Gratia (part 2) – Our Hearts Condemn Us__._

* * *

_Chapitre XIII : Quelques vers._

C'est complètement courbaturé que Jonathan se réveilla. Son corps tout entier était une gigantesque meurtrissure, mais il avait connu pire. Enfin, il lui semblait. Alors il entrouvrit les yeux prudemment, car même au travers de ses paupières, il pouvait sentir la lumière du soleil brûler sa rétine et griller son nerf optique jusqu'au cerveau. Avec tout autant de prudence, il se redressa, faisant craquer toutes les vertèbres de son dos, et gémir chaque muscle, chaque tendon ou ligament qui se trouvaient dans son corps. Lentement, il passa l'une de ses longues mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, puis chercha à tâtons ses lunettes qui devaient être sur sa table de chevet. Mais la violente douleur qu'il ressentit dans son bras gauche le rappela à l'ordre, achevant ainsi de le réveiller. Les événements survenus quelques heures auparavant lui revinrent complétement en tête ; et ses lunettes à jamais perdues, le jeune docteur dû plissé les yeux pour tenter de lire l'heure qu'indiquait son réveil. Il était midi passé. Il désespéra de n'avoir pu dormir davantage tout en se maudissant paradoxalement d'avoir autant dormi ; et laissé le prince du crime livré à lui-même dans son appartement.

Bordel de merde !

Jonathan réunit tout ce qu'il avait de volonté et s'extirpa de son lit, il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte, dont il déverrouilla le loquet et abaissa la poignée pour discrètement risquer un œil dans le couloir. Rien d'anormal à signaler, pas un bruit. Le brun referma doucement la porte, et s'avança jusqu'à son armoire, dont il ouvrit les deux battants. En croisant son reflet Crane haussa un sourcil ; les vêtements dans lesquels il avait dormi étaient dans un état innommable, ses mains et sa figure étaient crasseuses et poisseuses au possible. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur son propre visage, notant son arcade et sa lèvre égratignées, ainsi que l'ecchymose violacée qui s'étendait dans le creux de sa pommette ; il y aventura le bout de ses doigts, mais se rétracta bien vite lorsque la douleur lui fit serrer les dents. Puis il se détacha de son reflet et attrapa de quoi se changer, pour finir par se faufiler jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Jonathan avait rarement autant apprécié une douche, il avait savonné rigoureusement chaque partie de son corps et laisser l'eau brûlante délasser ses muscles crispés. Une fois sec et habillé, il s'attela à raser la barbe naissante sur ses joues et son menton et fini par mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, sans grand succès. Sa migraine vient gentiment se rappeler à lui, alors il tendit le bras là où normalement devait se trouver sa pharmacie, mais sa main ne se referma que sur le vide. Le brun jura intérieurement et glissa jusque dans le couloir pour s'arrêter au seuil du salon. Découvrir le monstre de Gotham endormis sur son canapé avait stoppé net sa course vers le saint Graal qu'était son flacon d'ibuprofène, si bien que pendant un instant, il pesa le pour et le contre, devait-il approcher sous peine de potentiellement se retrouver avec une lame plaquée, voire enfoncée dans sa gorge ou s'accommoder de cet horrible mal de tête ?

Méfiant, Crane s'approcha à pas feutrés de la petite table basse, ses yeux ne quittant pas le profil du clown, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil ; allongé ainsi, les mains posées sur son estomac, son maquillage passé, laissant de grandes traînées noirâtres le long de ses joues, il avait l'allure d'un cadavre grotesque certes, mais paisible. Jonathan darda un regard sur la silhouette du dandy, guettant le moindre signe qui trahirait un quelconque état de conscience, puis jugeant que son associé dormait sur ses deux oreilles, le jeune ex-professeur se saisi délicatement du flacon qui trônait au coin de la table. Lorsqu'il se redressa pour finalement se diriger vers la cuisine son regard croisa une orbe vert mordoré, ce qui eut pour effet de le stopper net. Le joker tourna lentement la tête, plongeant pleinement son regard dans celui du brun et pour la première fois Jonathan se sentit écrasé par ce qui se dégageait de l'homme aux cheveux verts, c'est comme si son aura était venue enserrer ses mains autour de sa gorge, puis il se rappela comment respirer lorsque le monstre disparu dans la salle de bains et qu'il entendit l'eau couler. Le brun ne bougea pas, il resta planté en plein milieu du salon, ses yeux vissés au sol, une main sur son sternum pour contrôler sa respiration ; puis il releva la tête posant son regard sur le pan de bois derrière lequel se trouvait le prince du crime, ses sourcils se froncèrent, avant qu'il n'envoie le flacon qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main se fracasser contre la porte d'entrée, rependant des petites gélules blanches partout dans le hall, puis le brun s'engouffra d'un pas rageur dans le couloir pour s'enfermer dans le bureau qui faisait face à sa chambre.

Sur son bureau trônait fièrement la pile des dernières copies qu'il avait ramassées quelques jours plus tôt et qui lui restait à corriger, il resta un instant stoïque face à elles pour finir par les envoyer valser au sol, s'acharnant sur elles, en déchirant certaines, et fini par toutes les piétiner de rage jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne deviennent rien d'autre qu'une espèce de pâte blanchâtre. Lorsque son accès de colère passa, il s'écroula sur sa chaise, enterrant son visage dans ses mains ; le temps de redevenir complétement maître de lui-même. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, bercé par le calme qui n'était rompu que par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait encore dans la salle de bains, puis doucement, il releva la tête, observant la pièce qui, elle aussi avait été visité par le GCPD, alors il commença à farfouiller dans les tiroirs de son secrétaire, qui avaient complètement été dérangé par la perquisition ; il sortit une liasse de feuilles vierges, puis extirpa un cahier et plusieurs fioles d'un double fond savamment caché. Il continua à retourner le contenu des tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur une petite boite arrondie aux extrémités, il l'ouvrit sans faire de manières et inspectât un instant son contenu ; ça fera l'affaire. Du bout des doigts, il se saisit de la paire de lunettes qu'il avait portées jusqu'à son entrée à l'université, et nettoya doucement les verres avec la peau de chamois qui les accompagnait, puis les glissa sur son nez. Il lui faudra un certain temps pour s'habituer à la correction qui bien sûr n'était plus la bonne, mais lui permettrait au moins de voir un mètre devant lui. Il sortit de sa poche le petit carnet qui ne le quittait que rarement et actualisa ses notes et ses recherches.

Jonathan était tellement concentré sur son travail, qu'il ne remarqua même pas le silence quasi-pesant qui régnait dans l'appartement, seulement rompu par le bruit de pas se rapprochant doucement, mais surement de son bureau ; ce n'est que quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant exagérément, laissant apparaitre le Joker vêtu en tout et pour tout de son éternel pantalon violet, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'embrasure ; que le docteur releva les yeux avec une lenteur des plus calculée, les posant sur la silhouette de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Il observa le prince du crime attarder son regard sur chaque détail de la pièce, en évitant soigneusement de le poser sur Crane, puis il s'aventura dans la pièce, foulant de ses pieds nus les vestiges des dernières copies que le Professeur Jonathan Crane aura ramassées lors de sa prestigieuse carrière. Prestement, il s'avança jusqu'à l'une des deux imposantes bibliothèques qui meublaient la pièce, observant les différents volumes qu'elle abritait, en caressant leurs tranches de la pulpe de ses doigts, sous le regard interloqué du brun. Posément, il passa devant le bureau, déambulant jusqu'à une commode sur laquelle reposait plusieurs petites vitrines, dans lesquelles étaient enfermés de nombreux spécimens d'insectes, il les inspecta minutieusement, reconnaissant les blattes, mille-pattes et scarabée communs, et fini par s'en détacher, toujours sous le regard appuyé du brun, le dandy contourna le bureau et passa à l'observation de la bibliothèque qui lui faisait dos. Jonathan n'osa pas bouger de sa chaise, ni même tourner la tête pour savoir ce que trafiquait le monstre de Gotham dans son dos, il était aussi calme qu'à son réveil, son aura meurtrière semblait s'être apaisée, pourtant un détail lui échappait, il en était sûr, et il est bien connu que le diable est dans les détails. Le jeune ex-professeur se tendit instantanément lorsque l'une des mains blanches du Joker se posa sur son épaule, son souffle près de son oreille le fit frissonner, et l'odeur du métal vint chatouiller ses narines.

\- Ceux qui rêvent éveillés ont connaissance de mille choses qui échappent à ceux qui ne rêvent qu'endormis. Murmura le clown avant de renverser tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bord du bureau afin de s'y percher, un livre sur les genoux.

Incrédule, Jonathan avait regardé tout ce qui trouvait à sa droite tomber violemment au sol, ses lèvres se pincèrent en signe d'agacement. Le regard qu'il releva vers le monstre était empli d'une colère froide, qui si elle explosait risquait bien d'être dévastatrice ; mais à présent parfaitement maître de lui-même le brun ne fit que tendre la main pour se saisir de l'ouvrage qui reposait sur les cuisses de son horripilant associé. Mais comme toujours, le clown fut plus rapide, d'une main, il poussa le bouquin, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat ; et de l'autre, il se saisit une nouvelle fois du menton du jeune docteur.

-Est-ce que tu rêves Johnny ?

-qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Poe ?

-Je vous ai posé une question. Sifflât le prince du crime entre ses dents jaunâtres.

-Tout le monde rêve, Joker.

-Ah oui ? Et de quoi rêvez-vous ?

-Et bien comme tout un chacun mon cerveau s'auto-stimule, puisqu'il ne capte plus les stimuli extérieurs, il se contente de ce qui a pu se passer lorsque j'étais conscient, ainsi mon cerveau créer des images et …

-Je ne vous demande pas un exposé analytique sur le rêve, docteur. Est-ce que vous rêvez ?

-Est-ce que ce petit jeu va quelque part ? Répondit Jonathan en éloignant la main du dandy de son visage.

-Répondez simplement à la question, je ne suis pas Nygma, je ne vous tuerai pas si votre réponse me déplaît.

-Très bien. Comme tout le monde, je rêve, mais à mon réveil, je ne me souviens jamais de quoi.

-Tout de suite après le réveil ? Ou vous ne faites pas l'effort de le retenir ?

\- Écoutez, je . . .

-Répondez-moi.

-Je ne fais pas l'effort de le retenir.

Le Joker plissa un instant les yeux, et se saisi à nouveau du visage de son associé, plongeant son regard corrosif dans celui d'un gris impénétrable.

-Vous mentez. Dit-il à mis voix, son visage cayeux à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Vos pupilles se sont dilatées un instant avant de redevenir à la normale.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pas grave, j'ai un faible pour les menteurs et les tricheurs.

Pris au dépourvu Jonathan scruta un instant le visage qui surplombait le sien, et fini par s'abimer un instant dans la contemplation de l'humanité du monstre de Gotham, son visage nu de tout maquillage était fascinant à observer, surtout lorsqu'il son immonde sourire cessait de le tordre. Ses yeux perdus au milieu de tout ce blanc semblaient plus vifs et perçants que jamais. Cela le rendait presque davantage menaçant.

-Est-ce que tu rêves Johnny ?

-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

-Tu as mal compris la question. Grimaça le dandy. Est-ce que ceci : la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Les mots que nous échangeons. Vous. Moi. Est-ce que c'est un rêve ?

\- Vous savez, vous commencez vraiment à me donner mal au crâne.

-La douleur, c'est dans la tête.

Le jeune ex-professeur ancra ses yeux au regard fixe du dandy, ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées, et sa respiration parfaitement stable. Jamais en trois jours, il ne l'avait vu aussi calme. Ce devait être une crise, soit de lucidité, soit de Psychose.

-Comment fait-on la différence entre le rêve et la réalité Jonathan ?

-Normalement, c'est le cerveau qui s'occupe de ça, si bien, que vous n'avez même pas à vous poser la question. Lorsque l'on rêve, le cerveau simule la réception de certains stimuli, visuels et auditifs principalement, parfois le touché, mais parfois, il a du mal à dosé voire même tout simplement à créer ces simulations, c'est pourquoi vous vous réveillez lorsque vous rêvez que vous mourrez, votre cerveau peut simuler la douleur, mais pas l'arrêt de ces fonctions.

Et Jonathan se rendit compte instantanément de son erreur, lorsqu'il vit le prince du crime enfoncer le canon d'un revolver, sortit d'il ne savait où, entre ses lèvres. Le brun se leva d'un bond, arrachant l'arme des mains du clown, et mis de la distance entre eux.

\- Vous êtes fou !

Le Joker plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, puis bondit souplement du bureau, comblant la distance qui le séparait du docteur, un sourire hautain étirant ses traits.

-Oh si peu. Dit-il en se saisissant de l'arme du bout des doigts, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Délicatement il ouvrit le barillet, et Jonathan put découvrir qu'il était vide, il soupira, cela n'avait été qu'un jeu, une fois plus.

-Et vous allez aussi me dire que vous êtes ''devenu fou, avec de longs intervalles d'une horrible santé mentale'', c'est ça ?

Pour toute réponse, le dandy coinça l'arme entre la peau de ses reins et la taille de son pantalon ; ses épaules secouées par un rire silencieux.

-Nan ça c'est juste toi Johnny. Chuchota le monstre en se penchant à son oreille. Bon assez cité Poe, qu'est-ce vous attendez pour vous mettre au travail ?

-C'est ce que j'allais justement faire avant que vous ne ravagiez mon bureau. Et que nous ayons cette conversation sans queue ni tête.

-Croyez-moi, elle a une tête. Et comme quand on parle du diable, vous en verrez bientôt la queue.

-Je vous demande pardon ?!

-Vous faites bien. Maintenant lâchez cette paperasse, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne vous sert à rien. Ce ne sont que des mots sur du papier. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve là-dedans. Dis le dandy en tapotant le front du brun du bout de son index avant de sauter d'amorcer sa sortie de la pièce. Ah ! Une dernière question. Cette fois Jonathan se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Je vous écoute.

-Pourquoi vous cachez vous derrière ce qui est rationnel, alors que vous êtes fasciné par ce qui ne l'est pas ?

Jonathan resta sans voix, car il ne savait vraiment plus sur quel pied danser ; ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le rire dément du clown, qui dus prendre appui contre le montant de la porte pour ne pas tomber tant son fou rire était violent. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il essuya les quelques larmes de rire qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis comme si leur discussion était la plus cohérente et la plus banale qui soit, il demanda :

-Quel jour sommes-nous docteur Crane ?

-Euh, le 28 octobre. Dit le brun, pris au dépourvu.

-Combien de temps vous faut-il pour préparer votre mixture ?

-Quelques heures, si j'ai tous les ingrédients.

-Pendant combien de temps reste-t-elle viable ?

-Entre trois et cinq jours.

-Et quelle heure est-il ?

-Je l'ignore, surement quinze heures.

-Rassurez-moi, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut évidemment ? Demanda le monstre d'un regard scrutateur.

\- Si vous parlez des composants, oui. Pour ce qui est du matériel . . .

-Peu importe, j'ai surement ce qu'il vous faut. Prenez vos affaires, et tirons-nous.

Sur ces mots, le monstre disparu de la pièce, laissant le brun planté là, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jonathan se massa doucement les tempes, sa migraine ne s'étant pas calmée, loin de là. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé voir autant de lucidité dans le regard du monstre qui terrorisait Gotham.

_Je te sais _

_Tantôt mutilé _

_Tantôt espace _

_Tantôt épave _

_Ou illumination._

* * *

_Voila ! C'est tout pour le chapitre XIII. Je sais, il ne se passe pas ''grand-chose'' mais il faut bien que l'intrigue fasse son petit bout de chemin. _

* * *

_PS : J'encule Hollywood et Warner Bros Studio pour ce qu'ils ont fait à suicide Squad._

* * *

_A la prochaine pour le quatorzième._


End file.
